LUA NEGRA Dark Moon New Moon POV Edward Cullen
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Tradução - Autora: xCutieDimplesx - Edward Cullen deixou Bella Swan. Por amor. Como ele sobreviveu nesses mais de seis meses longe de Bella? A autora, de maneira profunda, captou toda a essência desse maravilhoso e complexo personagem do universo TW.
1. Prefácio Dark Moon

**N/T: Olá!!!!**

**Achei essa história fascinante... A maneira como a autora nos mostra os sentimentos de Edward, durante a separação, é fantástica!!!**

**Pedi a autora e obtive permissão de traduzi-la para vocês.**

**A fic já está terminada e tentarei postar os capítulos em, no máximo, 10 dias.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos,**

**Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)**

* * *

**Prefácio de LUA NEGRA (DARK MOON)**

**Autora: ****xCutieDimplesx (Sophie)**

**Tradução: Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)**

* * *

A imagem em minha mente era incrivelmente bonita.

Perfeita.

Eu iria em breve estar com ela.

Para sempre.

Depois de todo o atormentado sofrimento.

A dor.

A saudade.

Meu subconsciente havia gritado para eu voltar.

Eu teria sido capaz de impedir que o evento ocorresse?

O amor fora perdido para sempre.

Viver ou morrer?

Eu escolho a morte.

Eu gostei do que você escreveu, mas acho que eu poderia ler melhor, se fosse um pouco maior. Eu tive um ir, mas por favor não se preocupe se você não gostar. Eu prometo que não vou ficar ofendido!!

Eu tinha que partir.

Eu a amava muito profundamente para colocá-la em perigo por mais tempo; as conseqüências eram terríveis demais para serem desconsideradas.

Mesmo enquanto eu fugia, o meu coração morto gritava para eu voltar.

Se eu tivesse o escutado, eu teria sido capaz de evitar a terrível tragédia?

Como um ato destinado a salvá-la poderia ser a causa de toda essa angústia e sofrimento?

A imagem em minha mente era incrivelmente bela; preenchida de um amor perfeito consumado.

Um amor que eu tinha perdido para sempre.

Eu tinha que decidir, eu deveria viver uma vida infernal de tormento e remorso ou confiar no frio e último abraço de morte.

Eu precisava estar com ela.

Para sempre.

Viver ou morrer?

Eu escolhi a morte.


	2. Capítulo 1 O começo do fim

**Capítulo 1 – O começo do fim **

Sendo um imortal, tempo raramente era um problema para mim.

Era um fator insignificante na minha vida; algo que afeta as outras pessoas, enquanto eu e minha família permanecemos inalterados.

Congelados.

Estagnados.

Agora que Bella estava em minha vida, o tempo era um quesito importante.

Bella, a humana que envelhece enquanto eu estou preso como um adolescente.

Quando eu estava com Bella, o tempo parecia voar rapidamente e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir que isso ocorresse.

Hoje era uma ocasião especial; era aniversário de dezoito anos de Bella.

No entanto, Bella foi inflexível em não querer comemorar.

Algumas semanas antes, Bella tinha afirmado categoricamente que nada deveria lembrar a data. Ela tinha me proibido e, especialmente, à Alice de comprar presentes ou fazer quaisquer preparativos para comemorar o evento. Não nos era permitido sequer lhe desejar um feliz aniversário.

Alice tinha, claro, desobedecido todas as regras e exigências de Bella. Esta manhã, no estacionamento da escola, ela gritou uma alegre saudação de feliz aniversário à Bella e anunciou que uma festa em família seria realizada esta noite em sua homenagem.

Embora eu não tivesse contribuido para os planos de Alice, eu não impedi tão pouco; não que Alice fosse deixar alguém interferir em seu projeto.

Você esperaria que uma pessoa estivesse feliz no dia de seu aniversário. Bella não estava nem um pouco satisfeita.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela se recusaria a ir.

Minha família estava excitada para comemorar o aniversário de alguém. Para nós era uma coisa sagrada, que representava o crescimento e a transformação que não era mais parte de nossa existência.

Emmett foi o último de nós a comemorar um aniversário, mas isso foi há 60 anos. Não parecia adequado congratular-nos por não envelhecer, comemorando nossos aniversários vampiros; então nós simplesmente ignoramos.

Emmett insistiu que ele e Rosalie deveriam estar presentes e haviam retornado de sua viagem para fazer parte das comemorações.

Alice arranjaria qualquer desculpa para mergulhar em preparativos, seja qual fosse o evento. Não havia esperança de que o aniversário de Bella fosse passar despercebido, não com Alice por perto. Era um desejo da parte de Bella, e eu estou surpreso que Bella não tenha leva em conta Alice.

Eu não tinha manifestado a minha preocupação com a questão do tempo, em não tê-lo o suficiente com Bella. Eu sabia que o assunto estava atormentando-a também. Os dias passavam para ela; ela envelhecia a cada dia, enquanto eu permanecia inalterado, congelados no meu corpo dezessete anos de idade para a eternidade. A preocupação de Bella sobre o seu envelhecimento era o motivo pelo qual ela queria afastar o seu aniversário, mas a ignorância e a pretensão só podiam durar algum tempo. Ignorar o aniversário de Bella não impediria que o precioso tempo passasse. Embora, tecnicamente, eu não pudesse atingir a idade física de dezoito anos, eu não concordava que Bella devesse ignorar seu aniversário.

Estava garoando na nublada cidade de Forks.

Bella e eu tínhamos acabado de terminar o nosso dia na escola e nos dirigíamos para o estacionamento. Nós iríamos para a casa dela, pois ela queria assistir Romeu e Julieta, uma desculpa para não ir à festa. Quando chegamos à caminhonete de Bella, eu abri a porta do passageiro para ela, como um gesto educado para salvá-la do aborrecimento de ter que dirigir seu veículo decrépito no dia de seu aniversário. Bella cruzou os braços em torno de seu peito, enquanto uma expressão aborrecida atravessou seu rosto, demonstrando sua teimosia e humor ácido.

"É meu aniversário, não posso dirigir?"

"Eu estou fingindo que não é seu aniversário, assim como você queria." Eu respondi.

"Se não é meu aniversário, então eu não tenho que ir a sua casa esta noite..."

Eu sabia que seria difícil o convívio com Bella durante este dia, mas eu não cederia sobre hoje à noite. Normalmente, eu faço qualquer coisa que ela queira... Dentro do razoável.

Havia uma coisa específica que eu estava absolutamente inflexível que Bella nunca teria.

Imortalidade.

Eu tive que concordar com Alice nesta ocasião. Bella não deve negligenciar fatos importantes em sua vida. Honestamente, eu me senti como se devesse persuadir Bella a comemorar, principalmente porque me sentia culpado. Se eu não existisse, Bella não se preocuparia com algo que ocorre naturalmente na vida humana. Minha espécie não deveria existir.

Eu não deveria existir.

Eu estava impedindo Bella de viver uma vida humana normal, e eu não queria fazer isso. Mas o meu amor por ela era muito poderoso e eu não era forte o suficiente para me afastar dela. Portanto, encampei os planos de Alice, e tentei reintroduzir a normalidade na vida de Bella.

"Tudo bem". Eu disse, antes de fechar a porta do passageiro e dirigir-me ao lado do motorista. "Feliz aniversário", declarei quando eu abri a porta para ela.

"Shh." Ela repreendeu-me, enquanto subia abatida em sua caminhonete.

Ela estava em silêncio durante a viagem para a sua casa, o único som era do motor resmungão da velha, ultrapassada e enferrujada picape de Bella. O veículo não era confiável ou sensível para ninguém, muito menos Bella, que é um ímã para situações de perigo. Eu teria adorado lhe comprar um carro novo em seu aniversário.

Eu decidi preencher o silêncio entre nós, esperando distraí-la de seu humor sombrio.

"O rádio tem uma recepção horrível." Observei.

Bella franziu a testa. "Você quer um som agradável? Dirija seu próprio carro".

Eu reprimi um sorriso.

Logo se tornaria claro para Bella porque eu estava reclamando de seu rádio.

Parecia que todos tinham ignorado pedido de Bella para não presenteá-la. Ela recebeu os de sua mãe e pai, esta manhã. Embora, Alice e eu tenhamos sido proibidos de comprar qualquer presente de aniversário para ela, os outros membros de minha família não foram. Era bem provável que Bella não tenha considerado que eles teriam algum interesse em seu aniversário; ela estava errada.

Meus pais tinham comprado um par de passagens aéreas para Bella visitar Renée, uma sugestão de Alice. Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper haviam comprado um estéreo top de linha para a sua caminhonete.

Alice e eu tínhamos descoberto uma brecha nas regras de Bella quanto à compra de presentes, então eu também tinha algo para ela.

Um presente feito em casa.

Nenhum centavo gasto, e eu tive a sensação de que ela iria gostar.

Assim que Bella tinha estacionado sua caminhonete ao lado de sua casa, inclinei-me para ela e gentilmente coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos, delicadamente rastreando suas características faciais, tentando acalmar sua óbvia ansiedade.

Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido em reação ao meu toque.

"Você deveria estar de bom humor, hoje mais que em todos os dias." Eu sussurrei.

"E se eu não quiser estar de bom humor?", Ela respondeu; sua respiração irregular.

"Isso seria muito ruim." Eu disse, enquanto inclinava-me para mais perto de colar seus lábios aos meus.

Bella atirou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e apertou seus lábios freneticamente contra os meus, aumentando a intensidade e a paixão do nosso beijo.

A suavidade dos lábios.

Os movimentos da boca.

O gosto.

O irresistível aroma de seu sangue correndo em suas veias.

Tudo isso foi mais que suficiente para empurrar-me para fora dos limites do meu auto-controle.

Como as emoções ameaçaram ultrapassar o meu corpo, eu imediatamente, mas a contragosto, afastei o rosto de Bella, desenrolando os seus braços do meu pescoço.

"Seja boazinha, por favor". Sussurrei contra seu rosto, antes de pressionar os meus lábios aos dela uma última vez, um beijo rápido que deixou a minha garganta em chamas.

Bella sempre deixou claro seu descontentamento nas minhas retiradas rápidas quanto ao elemento físico da nossa relação, mas ele não iria influenciar minha decisão de não correr o risco e deixar meu limite ser ultrapassado.

Sua segurança estava em jogo.

Não havia dúvida em minha mente que eu a mataria se eu perdesse o controle.

Verdade seja dita, eu estava correndo um risco enorme com o que eu realmente permitia; exercendo ainda que uma pequena expressão de afeto, o risco era grande. Por outro lado, não era justo da minha parte negar a Bella todas as delícias físicas de estar em um relacionamento amoroso.

Por puro egoísmo, eu queria mais, mas a segurança de Bella era consideravelmente mais importante para mim do que minha própria felicidade.

"Você acha que eu vou ficar cada vez melhor com isso? Será que o meu coração nunca vai parar de tentar saltar para fora do meu peito sempre que você toca em mim? "Bella perguntou-me, quase sem fôlego.

Seu coração estava bombeando furiosamente, empurrando o sangue doce, que eu ansiava desesperadamente, por suas veias.

"Eu realmente espero que não." Eu respondi, um pouco satisfeito com o efeito que eu tinha sobre ela. Contudo, seria mais fácil e mais seguro para ela se ela não reagisse dessa forma ou mesmo retribuisse meus sentimentos.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Vamos ver os Capuletos e os Montague matarem-se uns aos outros, certo?"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem".

Eu sai da picape em um piscar de olhos e corri para o lado do passagueiro, antes de Bella abrir a porta. Caminhamos calmamente de mãos dadas até a casa dela. O silêncio não estava desconfortável, mas eu estava. Tive uma sensação na boca do estômago, um pressentimento familiar e indesejável de eventos inesperados e perigosos que ainda estavam por ocorrer.

Mas, não era uma sensação incomum, o potencial para o desastre era enorme.

O que poderia ser inofensivo sobre o relacionamento entre um vampiro e um ser humano frágil? Era um sentimento assustador, embora eu estivesse confortado pelo fato de que tivemos a sorte de ter sobrevivido tanto tempo.

Eu descansava sofá, quando Bella começou o filme. Eu não ligava para esta história infortuna; Julieta e seu Romeu. Depois de estudá-la muitas vezes, ela parecia mais absurda. O compromisso deles nasceu desconectado do amor; Romeu era um tolo e não teve honra em proteger o seu amor. Os amantes haviam morrido por nada. O relacionamento deles não era perigoso, nenhuma criatura errante perseguia suas vidas.

Bella chegou a sentar na borda do sofá, em minha frente, eu passei meus braços em volta dela puxando-a suavemente para trás até nós colocamos lado a lado. Ela estremeceu uma vez, quase tão levemente quanto o meu frio corpo estremeceu com o calor de seu corpo. Havia um cobertor pendurado sobre as costas do sofá; puxei-o para envolvê-la.

Eu tinha experimentado como um ser humano sentia a pele de um vampiro - muito fria.

Lembro-me vagamente de como senti a pele de Carlisle, quando eu era humano e quase vivo.

Não poderia ser agradável para Bella tocar e sentir um bloco de gelo, mesmo se quisesse; mas eu agradeci a minha estrela da sorte que ela tocasse.

Os seres humanos precisavam manter a temperatura do corpo quente para se sentirem confortáveis.

Abraçar minha forma de gelo frio não era saudável.

"Você sabe, eu nunca tive muita paciência com Romeu." Eu disse.

"O que há de errado com Romeu?" Bella zombou exasperada.

"Bem, antes de tudo, ele é apaixonado por este Rosaline - Você não acha que o faz parecer um pouco inconstante? E então, alguns minutos após seu casamento, ele mata o primo de Julieta. Isso não é muito brilhante." Erro após erro, como ele poderia ter destruído sua própria felicidade mais completamente? "

Bella soltou um suspiro, indicando claramente não concordar com o meu julgamento.

"Você poderia deixar eu assistir sozinha?"

"Não, eu vou assistir com você, de qualquer maneira. Você vai chorar?" Enquanto eu falava, eu delicadamente acariciei sua pele lisa, saboreando a sensação de calor em minhas mãos.

"Provavelmente, se eu estiver prestando atenção."

"Eu não vou mais distraí-la." Eu respondi, antes de beijar levemente seus cabelos.

Eu podia ver o filme em minha mente, apesar de efetivamente vê-lo na tela. A maioria da minha atenção estava focada em Bella, sempre tocava-a e, ocasionalmente, beijando seu pescoço, mãos e cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu observava suas reações ao filme, sussurrei as falas de Romeu em seu ouvido.

Bella encolheu-se com violência, chorou no duplo suicídio dos amantes ao final.

Eu ri disfarçadamente de sua emoção.

Ela era tão inequivocamente humana.

Aquilo era só uma história.

Ficção.

"Eu admito que eu tenho um certo tipo de inveja dele, entretanto." Eu disse, enquanto secava as lágrimas de seu rosto.

"Ela é muito bonita." suspirou Bella.

Eu zombei, magoado e exasperado com o fato de que Bella pensava que eu estava se referindo a aparência de Julieta. Tanto quanto eu estava interessado, não havia comparação; ninguém poderia comparar-se a minha Bella e sua beleza.

"Eu não invejo a garota - apenas a facilidade de suicídio."

Bella ficou boquiaberta. "O que?"

"É algo que eu pensei uma vez, e eu sabia pela experiência de Carlisle que não seria simples. Eu nem sei quantas vezes Carlisle tentou se matar começo... depois que ele percebeu no que ele tinha se transformado... E, obviamente, ele ainda goza de excelente saúde ".

O suicídio para um vampiro, aparentemente, é impossível.

Eu não estava muito certo porque eu estava compartilhando isso com Bella... provavelmente para assustá-la e fazê-la perceber que a minha familia e eu não queremos ser o que somos. Nós não fizemos a escolha pela eternidade, ela tinha sido imposta a nós. Estarmos juntos – como um clã – era a única coisa que nós apreciávamos ... Éramos uma família.

Procurávamos desesperadamente fingirmos ter uma humanidade que não tínhamos. Queríamos ser humanos.

Minha família não queria essa vida; eu não quero esta vida e agora que eu tinha algo para viver, eu desejava ter a minha humanidade mais do que nunca.

Eu tinha a minha Bella.

Bella se contorceu em meus braços desconfortavelmente e se virou para mim.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Como assim, como isso foi algo que você pensou uma vez? "

As lembranças jorraram em minha mente. Não foi preciso nenhum esforço consciente da minha parte para gerar as imagens mentais ou os sentimentos que acompanham as cenas.

Foi uma lembrança que me levou de volta há seis meses, de volta para a primavera, uma estação de novos começos e vida nova.

Eu estava correndo para encontrar Bella.

Ela tinha ido ao encontro de um vampiro impiedoso para sacrificar-se.

Eu estava desesperado, profundamente preocupado com a segurança de Bella, como ela poderia ser tão descuidada?

Ninguém iria levá-la para longe mim.

Eu sufoquei um rosnado de raiva com a lembrança, antes de forçar-me sair de meu devaneio horrível

Foi extremamente difícil de pensar.

Foi ainda mais difícil de falar.

"Na última primavera, quando você estava ... quase morta. Claro que eu estava tentando me concentrar em encontrar você viva, mas parte da minha mente estava fazendo um plano B." Como eu disse, não tão é fácil para mim como é para um ser humano. "

Confusão e medo tomaram conta de Bella.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se para ordenar suas próprias visões escuras.

Os dedos de Bella tocaram a cicatriz em sua mão ... Onde James quase... quase a matou e condenou-a a um destino pior que a morte.

"Plano B?" Bella repetiu minhas próprias palavras como uma pergunta.

Fiquei surpreso que ela não tinha compreendido automaticamente - não haveria nada para mim se Bella não existisse.

"Bem, eu não iria viver sem você... Mas eu não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo - eu sabia que Emmett e Jasper jamais me ajudariam... Então eu estava pensando que talvez, se eu fosse até a Itália e fizesse algo para provocar os Volturi".

A morte seria serena a viver em um mundo sem a minha Bella.

"Quem são os Volturi?" Bella perguntou, levantando a voz, com cólera.

"Os Volturi são uma família muito antiga; a família de vampiros mais poderosa de nossa espécie. Eles são a coisa mais próxima que nosso mundo tem de realeza, suponho eu. Carlisle viveu brevemente com eles em seus primeiros anos na Itália, antes de se estabelecer na América". Expliquei.

Eu tinha contado uma vez à Bella uma versão compacta da história de Carlisle, e mostrei suas fotos, em especial uma de Carlisle com Aro, Caius e Marcus - os impenetráveis e indestrutíveis líderes Volturi.

"Você se lembra da história?" Eu perguntei Bella.

"Claro que eu lembro."

"De qualquer forma, você não deve irritar os Volturi, a menos que você queira morrer – ou o que quer que esteja reservado para nós".

Bella pegou meu rosto entre as mãos. Olhei para sua expressão horrorizada.

"Você nunca, nunca, jamais pensará em fazer algo assim novamente! Não importa o que pode acontecer comigo, você não está autorizado a se machucar! " Bella exigiu, sua voz era intensa e cheia de dor.

"Eu nunca vou colocar você novamente em perigo; este ponto é discutível".

A voz de Bella subiu algumas oitavas com a raiva. "Colocar-me em perigo! Eu pensei que nós tínhamos concordado que toda má sorte é minha culpa? "

"O que você faria se a situação estivesse definida?" eu desafiei.

"Isso não é o mesmo."

Eu deixei escapar uma sem risada humor.

Bella sempre foi alheia a minha situação e à profundidade dos meus sentimentos por ela.

Ela jamais entenderia a angústia quanto apenas o pensamento de sua morte me causou.

"E se algo acontecesse com você?" Bella continuou. "Você quer que eu me mate?"

A pergunta de Bella me pegou desprevenido.

A ideia era além de dolorosa.

É claro que eu não gostaria que Bella fizesse isso.

Eu não considerei que os sentimentos de Bella tinham a mínima correspondência com os meus.

No entanto, era diferente para mim - eu não tinha a humanidade para morrer.

Eu não sabia se a morte poderia ocorrer para a minha espécie, ou mesmo se a nossa existência terminava em si mesma.

"Acho que posso entender um pouco o seu ponto...." Eu admiti. "Mas o que eu faria sem você?"

"Tudo o que você fazia antes de eu chegar e complicar sua longa existência."

"Você faz parecer tão fácil". Suspirei.

"Deveria ser, não sou realmente tão interessante". Respondeu Bella.

Abri a boca para contestar sua declaração idiota, mas fui interrompido pelo som do carro de Polícia do pai de Bella, apontando na rua. Era inútil discutir o assunto com ela. Sem dúvida, ela continuaria difícil e intransigente.

"Ponto discutível." Era tudo que eu disse, deixando o assunto para uma próxima.

Eu gentilmente puxei Bella para se sentar em uma posição mais respeitável no sofá.

"Charlie?" Bella presumiu.

Sorri para sua compreensão de minhas ações.

Bella e eu ficamos na casa dela para jantar, apesar de eu não comer.

Charlie nunca suspeitou de minha evidente falta de apetite. Minha fome, ou melhor, a minha sede, era no fluidoo que corria pelas veias humanas, especialmente aquele sob a pele de porcelana balsâmica de sua doce filha.

A razão para a ausência de suspeitas por Charlie era porque ele tinha visto o tamanho físico do meu irmão Emmett, e achava que os nossos pais, obviamente, alimentavam-nos mais do que uma quantidade satisfatória. Eu tinha achado esse pensamento particularmente muito divertido.

Embora eu soubesse que ele iria concordar sem hesitação, como cortesia, pedi permissão a Charlie para levar Bella em minha casa à noite. Eu vi apenas alívio em seus pensamentos; ele ficou muito feliz por não ter que se preocupar com o entretenimento de Bella em seu aniversário.

Desta vez, Bella não recusou quando abri a porta do lado do passageiro da caminhonete. Na viagem para a minha casa, eu gemi interiormente por diversas vezes, em razão da velocidade restrita e dos barulhos mecânicos vindos da antiga picape. Eu gostaria de ter trazido o meu próprio carro; seria um prazer guiá-lo em relação a esta relíquia enferrujada.

"Vá com calma". Bella advertiu-me, quando tentei acelerar novamente.

"Você sabe o que você amaria? Um belo Audi Coupe, muito silencioso, muito potente... "

"Não há nada de errado com minha picape" Bella me cortou. "E por falar em coisa não essenciais, se você sabe o que é bom para você, não gastou nenhum valor em presentes de aniversário."

"Nem um centavo." Eu respondi honestamente.

Eu nem tinha comprado o CD em branco; Jasper tinha centenas deles.

"Bom".

"Você pode me fazer um favor?" Eu perguntei, sentindo a falta de entusiasmo dela.

"Isso depende do que é."

Suspirei com sua obstinação. "Bella, o último aniversário verdadeiro que qualquer um de nós teve foi Emmett, em 1935. Dê um tempo e não torne a noite de hoje difícil. Eles estão todos muito animados".

"Tudo bem, eu vou me comportar".

"Eu provavelmente devo avisá-la..." eu comecei. Bella não gostava de surpresas.

"Por favor".

"Quando eu digo que está todo mundo animado ... Eu me refiro a todos."

"Todos?" Bella gemeu, assustada. "Pensei que Emmett e Rosalie estavam na África".

"Emmett queria estar aqui."

"Mas ... Rosalie? Bella respondeu hesitante.

"Eu sei, Bella. Não se preocupe, ela estará bem comportada."

Era verdade que minha irmã tinha mostrado hostilidade e aversão significativa à Bella, principalmente devido à inveja. Isso alterou substancialmente a nossa relação de irmãos.

Eu decidi mudar de assunto, pois o pensamento em Rosalie fez Bella sentir-se ansiosa.

"Então, se você não me permite lhe dar um Audi, há qualquer outra coisa que você gostaria para o seu aniversário?"

"Você sabe que eu quero." sussurrou Bella.

Eu fiz uma careta.

Bella não receberia a danação eterna, muito menos como presente.

Porque não seria um presente.

Seria uma abominação.

Bella tinha manifestado suas opiniões sobre o assunto várias vezes. Ela estava disposta a sacrificar sua vida para se tornar como eu.

Um vampiro.

"Hoje não, Bella. Por favor. "

"Bem, talvez Alice me dê o que eu quero."

Eu rosnei profundamente, enfurecido com o pensamento.

Alice nunca transformaria Bella, nem qualquer outro membro da minha família.

Eu nunca, jamais iria permitir que isso aconteça.

"Este não será o seu último aniversário, Bella."

"Isso não é justo!" Rangia Bella.

Cerrei meus dentes para impedir uma discussão que seria inevitável se eu respondesse.

Bella gemeu quando chegamos à casa, ao perceber as decorações.

Alice tinha sido demasiada extravagante com os preparativos da festa e decoração, especialmente para alguém que não tinha a intenção de comemorar seu aniversário.

"Isto é uma festa. Tente ser boazinha e levar na esportiva". Eu pedi.

"Claro."

Eu sai do carro e corri para o outro lado para ajudar Bella a descer.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta." Ela disse quando eu abri a porta.

Eu esperei com apreensão que ela continuasse.

"Se eu revelar este filme, você vai aparecer na foto?" Bella perguntou cautelosamente, quando ela olhou para a câmera que ela havia recebido de presente de Charlie por seu aniversário.

Comecei a rir, e meu receio se desintegrou.

Ela havia tirado uma fotografia de mim antes, quando tínhamos deixado a casa dela.

Embora tecnicamente morta, minha espécie existia; tínhamos impacto sobre o mundo humano.

Suponho que os detalhes de minha própria existência deixava Bella curiosa, porque até poucos meses atrás, tanto quanto Bella sabia, vampiros eram criaturas mitológicas, confinadas em filmes de terror e novelas vitorianas.

Eu ainda estava rindo enquanto caminhávamos para casa.

Minha família saudou-a em uníssono, com um harmonioso 'Feliz aniversário'.

Sua boca se abriu em choque quando ela olhou ao redor.

Uma festa, em uma casa cheia de vampiros, deve ter sido um pouco opressor.

Eu beijei sua cabeça e coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura, em um gesto reconfortante.

_Ela poderia ao menos olhar com um pouco de satisfação_. - Alice me disse mentalmente.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Alice, fato que passou despercebido por Bella, porque Esme avançou para abraçá-la suavemente.

"Desculpe-me por isso, Bella. Nós não conseguimos controlar Alice", Carlisle disse, enquanto colocava o braço em torno dos ombros de Bella. Ele riu levemente em sua mente.

Não havia força suficiente para refrear Alice.

Alice estava num estado de espírito exuberante, desesperada, querendo abafar os sentimento de Bella em relação às festividades de seu aniversário, mas ela foi interrompida por Emmett.

"Você não mudou nada."

"Muito obrigada, Emmett." corou Bella.

A mesma velha Bella de sempre. Emmett pensou, antes de falar em voz alta. "Eu tenho que sair por um segundo. Não faça nada engraçado enquanto eu estiver fora" - Ele disse para Bella, enquanto piscava para Alice.

Meu irmão e irmã tinham planejado algo para acabar com a resistência de Bella em aceitar presentes.

"Eu vou tentar" - respondeu Bella.

Alice captou sua chance e seguiu em frente.

"Hora de abrir os presentes." Ela disse, com sua voz melodiosa.

"Alice, eu tenho certeza que lhe disse que eu não queria nada -" Bella gemeu.

"Mas eu não escutei." Minha irmã riu. "Abrá-os." Ela pediu enquanto jogava os presentes nas mãos de Bella.

Relutantemente, Bella rasgou o embrulho generoso, enquanto o resto de nós assistíamos.

Uma expressão confusa surgiu em seu rosto, quando ela abriu a caixa e a encontrou vazia.

"Err... obrigado ...." Murmurou Bella.

Houve risos baixinhos, enquanto Jasper explicava.

"É um aparelho de som para a sua caminhonete. Emmett o está instalando agora mesmo para que você não possa devolvê-lo."

"Obrigada, Jasper, Rosalie." Bella sorriu docemente "Obrigada, Emmett" - chamou em voz alta, consciente de que ele seria capaz de ouvi-la lá de fora.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada profunda, que encheu a sala, o que fez Bella rir também. Ela parecia estar um pouco mais relaxada agora; talvez ela desfrutasse seu aniversário, afinal.

"Abra o meu e o de Edward agora!" Alice disse animadamente, como todos se reunindo a nossa volta.

Bella rapidamente virou para olhar para mim, com um brilho acusador em seus olhos.

"Você prometeu".

"Bem na hora". Emmett sorriu, quando chegou de volta à sala.

"Eu não gastei nenhum centavo". - garanti à Bella, enquanto eu afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo de seu rosto.

Ela virou-se para Alice, e respirou fundo.

"Dê-o para mim". Ela pediu.

Eu ri silenciosamente ao lado de Jasper; Emmett riu alto.

A minha irmã sorriu brilhantemente enquanto lhe entregava o nosso presente para uma Bella relutante.

Eu ouvi o dedo de Bella raspar por baixo do papel e o silvo suave enquanto sua delicada pele era cortada.

O delicioso aroma abateu-me com o impacto de um pedregulho.

Em um instante, tudo mudou completamente; a atmosfera de luz evaporou-se e foi substituída por uma aura mortal e escura.

Havia agora predadores letais na sala.

E eu era um deles.

* * *

N/T: Obrigada a todos!!! Aos que deixaram reviews ou aos que estão simplesmente acompanhando esta tradução!


	3. Capítulo 2 Sede de Sangue

**AMORES!!!! _(oh não!!!! NT logo de cara!!!!)_**

**A maravilhosa SOPHIE escreveu um capítulo 2!!!!**

**E, como não era muito extenso – nem tão dolorido – eis o capítulo traduzidinho para vocês!!!**

**Traduzi, também, o prólogo.**

**Como lhes disse, o capítulo 3 é imenso e doloroso. E agora tem o agravante da Sophie ter alterado algumas coisinhas...**

**Portanto, degustem esse segundo capítulo e peço paciência para aguardar pelo terceiro (que realmente me machuca demais! Quando reli Lua Nova, eu pulei essa parte... Patético, né?)**

**Beijos,**

**Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Desejo de Sangue**

Um monstro sedento de sangue despertou dentro de mim quando o inebriante perfume do sangue dela ameaçou dominar-me.

Uma insaciável sede ardia em minha garganta.

O desejo irresistível de devorá-la tomou conta do meu corpo.

Uma gota do precioso sangue mais doce que eu jamais provaria caiu no chão; um tesouro cobiçado profundamente estava escandalosamente indo para o lixo.

Eu já tinha experimentado antes. O sabor marcante reacendeu em minha memória, e era ainda mais saboroso do que eu lembrava.

Eu imediatamente parei de respirar, incapaz de me concentrar.

O sangue.

Sangue de Bella.

O aroma de Bella era doce; doce néctar que me hipnotizava.

Nem mesmo a metade de um segundo tinha passado quando minha atenção foi desviada.

A resistência frágil de Jasper tinha acabado; o seu comportamento foi transformado e ele se tornou um caçador letal.

Eu vi seus pensamentos predatórios quando ele focou Bella.

"Não!" Eu urrei, enquanto voava para Bella, agarrando-a antes de empurrá-la comigo através da sala, sobre a mesa, esmagando o bolo e vasos.

Os cacos de vidro jorraram de forma explosiva em todas as direções, arranhando a minha pele de granito sem dano algum.

Caí com Bella no meio dos destroços de vidro e decorações do aniversário espalhadas, no mesmo momento em que Jasper se chocou contra mim, causando um impacto tão grande que me fez cambalear ligeiramente.

Meu corpo tomou, automaticamente, uma postura protetora, bloqueando o acesso de Jasper a minha Bella.

Em sua posição de ataque, um rosnado escapou da boca de meu irmão, enchendo-a de veneno; ele estalou seus dentes ferozmente, enquanto tentava chegar ao meu redor.

Eu podia sentir uma grande quantidade de sangue, mas eu não ousava tirar meus olhos de Jasper para olhar para Bella.

Eu não podia me permitir ser distraído.

Mas eu estava desesperadamente preocupado com ela, torcendo para que ela estivesse bem e que eu não tivesse a machucado demais.

No momento seguinte, Emmett apareceu por atrás de Jasper, travando-o e dominando-o.

Jasper lutou furiosamente contra o abraço de Emmett, desesperado para chegar a Bella.

Seus pensamentos não tinham palavras; eram apenas assolados pelos seus instintos e sede de sangue intensos, lançando-o para o ataque.

Eu mantive meu foco em Jasper, enquanto eu escaneava os pensamentos de meus outros familiares. Todos estavam confusos.

Frenéticos.

Todos eles estavam lutando contra os seus instintos naturais de atacar e devorar.

Eles todos olhavam para minha Bella com fome.

Todos, exceto um.

O único que poderia assumir o controle.

"Emmett, Rose, Jasper saiam para fora." Carlisle instruiu.

_Certo, tudo bem, ficar longe do sangue._ Emmett pensou.

Ele puxou Jasper consigo para fora.

"Venha Jasper." Ele disse enquanto Jasper rosnava e se debatia em seu abraço.

_Preciso dela! _Os pensamentos de Jasper gritavam.

Eu rosnei automaticamente, de forma absurdamente raivosa, e mudei minha posição para garantir que Bella permanecesse totalmente protegida.

Mas como ela poderia estar em segurança, enquanto ela estivesse cercada por vampiros sedentos de sangue?

Eu mesmo, seu protetor, incluído entre eles.

Esme correu para abrir a porta para que Emmett e Rosalie saíssem com Jasper.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ela chorou sem lágrimas, antes de desaparecer depois deles.

Eu mantive meus olhos na porta, e meus ouvidos atentos como medida de precaução, esperando Jasper vir correndo para atacar Bella novamente.

"Deixe-me chegar perto dela, Edward." Meu pai pediu, enquanto tentava se aproximar de Bella para examiná-la.

Eu hesitei, não querendo quebrar minha defesa.

_Edward! Eu preciso verificar as lesões de Bella. Existe uma grande quantidade de sangue. _Ele gritou em sua mente.

Concordei e, ressentido, abri passagem.

Carlisle avaliou Bella, auxiliado por Alice, enquanto eu permanecia imóvel com meus pensamentos.

O aroma do sangue fresco de Bella pairava fortemente no ar, eu podia sentir isso, e, portanto, eu não ousava respirar.

Eu não queria perder o controle como Jasper.

O perigo!

O risco!

Como eu poderia ter sido tão irresponsável?

As consequências das minhas ações nos últimos nove meses começaram a explodir em minha cabeça.

Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi até o presente momento, eu tinha submetido Bella a todos os piores perigos possíveis.

Esta noite colocou as coisas em perspectiva.

Meu esmagador abalo era insuportável.

Fiquei totalmente horrorizado com o evento que acabara de acontecer.

Se eu fosse um ser humano como Bella, eu poderia tê-lo descrito como um "pesadelo".

"Bella, você quer que eu a leve ao hospital, ou você gostaria que eu cuidasse de você aqui?" Carlisle disse com sua voz suave, mas eu podia sentir a urgência em sua mente.

"Aqui, por favor." Bella sussurrou.

"Eu vou pegar sua maleta." Alice disse, antes de precipitar-se às escadas, para o escritório do meu pai.

"Vamos levá-la para a mesa da cozinha." Carlisle disse-me.

Abaixei-me e delicadamente levantei Bella em meus braços, esperando desesperadamente não lhe causar mais dor do que ela já deveria estar sentindo.

Carlisle continuou a manter a pressão sobre o braço de Bella, para estancar o sangramento, enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha.

"Como você está se sentindo, Bella?", Perguntou ele, enquanto eu cuidadosamente sentava-a em uma cadeira.

"Estou bem." Ela respondeu, confiante.

Eu não estava convencido.

Alice já estava lá, esperando com maleta de médico de Carlisle.

Sem hesitação, meu pai iniciou seu ministério e começou a tratar os ferimentos de Bella.

Eu estava lá.

Congelado.

Sem respirar.

Apavorado demais para me mover.

Eu invejava o controle do meu pai e em como era completamente fácil para ele, sem se sentir desconfortável ao lado do sangue.

Dificilmente o incomodava, enquanto minha sede raivosa movia-se no meu interior.

A tentação era repugnante e nojenta.

Até mesmo Alice estava melhor do que eu; ela estava estável, entretanto, dentro de sua mente, estava totalmente concentrada em Jasper, perguntando-se se estava tudo bem.

A verdade era que o sangue de Bella era mais potente para mim do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Minha boca estava encharcada de veneno.

A barreira que eu mesmo criei colocou-me em agonia física.

"Saia, Edward." Bella suspirou, perturbando meus pensamentos.

"Eu posso lidar com isso." Eu disse, rangendo os dentes.

"Você não precisa ser um herói. Carlisle pode me tratar sem a sua ajuda. Vá tomar um pouco de ar fresco ".

Concordei que o ar fresco ajudaria, milagrosamente esperando que limpasse meus sentidos. Não era seguro para eu estar perto de Bella, especialmente com a minha sede mal controlada.

Eu estava prestes a sair e deixá-la quando ela estremeceu de dor enquanto Carlisle começou a remover os cacos de vidro de sua ferida.

Eu não podia deixá-la sofrer qualquer tipo de dor.

Ver sua dor era muito pior do que a minha própria agonia.

"Eu vou ficar." Eu disse.

"Por que você é tão masoquista?" Bella murmurou.

"Edward, você ajudaria mais se encontrasse Jasper antes que ele vá para muito longe. Tenho certeza que ele está chateado consigo mesmo, e duvido que ele ouça alguém, a não ser você, neste momento." Meu pai intercedeu.

"Sim, vá encontrar Jasper." Bella concordou ansiosamente.

"Você poderia muito bem fazer algo útil." Alice incitou.

Eu não apreciei seus esforços para me obrigarem a sair, mas eu achei melhor não discutir; sai resignado, muito a contragosto, deixando Carlisle continuar o tratamento das lesões de Bella.

Meus olhos demoraram brevemente em Bella antes de correr porta afora.

Assim que eu estava fora, com uma distância significativa de casa, eu me permiti inspirar profundamente.

O ar fresco que eu respirava estava livre do aroma do sangue de Bella.

Eu senti uma onda de alívio enquanto o ar puro limpava meus sentidos predatórios.

Andei devagar, dando-me alguns minutos para organizar meus pensamentos. Forcei-me a permanecer calmo enquanto eu me dirigia para encontrar – e conversar com Jasper.

Dois segundos depois, Alice estava do meu lado; obviamente ela queria encontrar Jasper também. Após um minuto, eu a segui pelas árvores, para localizar o meu irmão que tinha acabado de atacar a pessoa mais importante no meu mundo... Minha Bella.

Achei-o embrenhado profundamente na floresta, sentado no chão coberto de musgo; sua cabeça entre as mãos, Alice e Emmett estavam sentados ao lado dele. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos e ele estava totalmente enojado, com desgosto e culpa sobre quase matar a pessoa que seu irmão amava mais do que tudo, além de ser a melhor amiga de sua esposa.

Com a minha aproximação, Emmett e Alice se viraram para olhar para mim, entretanto as suas expressões eram ilegíveis. Mas pude ver em suas mentes, os dois estavam em estado de choque. Jasper manteve sua cabeça entre as mãos, mas sabia da minha presença e falou-me mentalmente

_Eu sinto muito mesmo, Edward._

Eu pude ver que ele estava continuamente repassando mentalmente o ataque, como se sua mente não lhe permitisse esquecer, exatamente como a minha. Como eu vi o ataque através da mente de Jasper, eu testemunhei como ele focou Bella, como seus sentidos assumiram o controle e seu único objetivo, naquele momento, era destruí-la por causa do suco vermelho escorrendo em seu dedo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao meu lado e tive que usar toda a minha força de vontade para não mudar para a posição de ataque. Jasper sentiu a mudança brusca de emoções pulsando através de mim, e em um movimento rápido, pulou sobre seus pés e correu para as árvores, deixando para trás um silencioso _Desculpe-me. _

"Jasper!" Alice chamou preocupada, enquanto se preparava para ir atrás dele.

"Deixe-o, Alice. Ele vai ficar bem. Deixe-o ter algum descanso de todas as emoções expressas aqui. "Eu disse calmamente.

Jasper logo ficaria bem. Ele precisava de um tempo para lidar com suas ações.

Nós todos precisávamos.

Emmett correu para encontrar Rosalie para irem caçar, abrandando a sede que sentiam, enquanto Alice e eu andávamos silenciosamente de volta à casa.

Eu mantive minha distância de Bella.

Eu mal conseguia olhá-la em razão de toda a culpa que eu sentia, mas eu mantive meus olhos firmemente sobre ela, observando cada movimento e expressão com cuidado.

Seu braço estava enfaixado, cobrindo as feridas que eu tinha feito, apesar de serem menores em comparação com o que Jasper teria feito.

Ainda assim eu era o culpado.

O remorso me invadiu.

Eu tinha exposto o seu sangue para vampiros sedentos.

Alice trouxe à Bella uma troca de roupa limpa, e deu-lhe os presentes que ela não tinha aberto, antes que eu a levasse para casa em sua caminhonete.

Nenhum de nós falou.

O silêncio era desconfortavelmente longo.

"Diga alguma coisa." Bella implorou depois de alguns minutos.

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Diga-me que você me perdoa."

Era como se meu intestino estivesse sendo contorcido, em estado de choque e raiva.

"Perdoar você? Por quê? "

"Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadosa, nada teria acontecido."

"Bella, você se cortou em um pedaço de papel – algo que dificilmente merece a pena de morte."

"Ainda assim é minha culpa."

Eu estourei. "Sua culpa? Se você tivesse se cortado na casa de Mike Newton, com Jéssica e Angela e os seus outros amigos normais, o que poderia ter acontecido de tão horrível? Talvez eles não tivessem encontrado um curativo? Se você tivesse tropeçado e esbarrado numa pilha de pratos de vidro - sem que alguém tivesse te jogado em cima deles - mesmo assim, o que seria tão ruim? Você derramar sangue no banco do carro enquanto eles te levavam pra o pronto socorro? Mike Newton poderia ter segurado a sua mão enquanto eles te davam os pontos - e ele não precisaria lutar contra a ânsia de te matar enquanto estivesse lá dentro. Não tente jogar isso pra cima de você, Bella. Isso só vai me deixar ainda mais enojado comigo mesmo"

"Como diabos Mike Newton acabou entrando nesta conversa?" Bella perguntou.

"Mike Newton veio parar nessa conversa porque seria muito mais saudável pra você estar com Mike Newton", eu rosnei, ficando realmente irritado.

Eu preferia ser exterminado a ver Bella com Mike Newton.

Mas a minha afirmação era verdadeira.

Minha ruína me cercava.

"Eu prefiro morrer a ficar com Mike Newton. Eu prefiro morrer a estar com mais alguém além de você. "

"Não seja melodramática, por favor." Respondi friamente, embora ela tenha expressado exatamente os meus sentimentos.

"Tudo bem, então não seja absurdamente ridículo." Ela respondeu.

Nós mergulhamos no silêncio mais uma vez, até que chegamos a sua casa, onde ela me pediu para passar a noite.

"Eu devo ir para casa." Respondi.

Doía-me a estar longe de Bella, eu lutava com a ansiedade de não estar na sua presença, mas esta noite as coisas haviam mudado irrevogavelmente.

Não meus sentimentos por ela - Não, eles nunca mudariam.

Era outra coisa; algo que minha mente ainda não estava alcançando, mas eu sentia a diferença.

"Pelo meu aniversário?" Ela implorou.

Eu gemi mentalmente. "Você não pode ter as duas coisas - ou você quer que as pessoas ignorem o seu aniversário ou não. Ou um ou outro ".

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem. Eu decidi que não quero que você ignore meu aniversário. Vejo você lá em cima. "Ela disse, enquanto agarrava seus presentes e saia do veículo.

"Você não tem que ficar com os presentes."

"Eu os quero."

"Não, você não quer. Carlisle e Esme gastaram dinheiro com você. "

"Eu vou sobreviver a isto." Ela disse, antes de fechar a porta, batendo-a.

Eu sai da picape, e num piscar de olhos eu estava ao lado dela.

"Ao menos, deixe-me levá-los. Eu estarei no seu quarto. "

"Obrigado." Bella sorriu, aquecendo meu coração congelado.

"Feliz aniversário". Eu sussurrei, antes de dar-lhe um beijo rápido e desaparecer acima da parede de seu quarto com seus dons.

Sentei-me na cama de Bella para esperar.

Não demorou muito para Bella aparecer, subindo no meu colo, dizendo que queria abrir os presentes.

Eu os desembrulhei para ela, ignorando o seu comentário sarcástico.

Eu estava sendo cauteloso de todas as formas possíveis a partir de agora.

Fiquei contente com as reações de Bella com as passagens de avião para ver sua mãe, e o CD que eu fiz para ela, o qual foi colocado imediatamente em seu CD player.

Emoção a tomou quando a melodia encheu a sala.

No começo, eu achava que ela estava com dor.

"Não, não é o meu braço. É bonito, Edward. Você não poderia ter me dado nada que eu amasse mais. "

"Eu não acho que você iria me deixar começar por um piano, para que eu pudesse tocar por aqui."

"Você está certo." Ela respondeu.

Eu tinha de garantir que ela não estava com qualquer tipo de dor.

"Como está o seu braço?"

"Muito bem". Bella respondeu automaticamente.

Eu não acreditei nela nem por um momento.

"Eu vou pegar um Tylenol."

"Eu não preciso de nada." Bella disse teimosamente.

Eu ignorei seus protestos e, cuidadosamente, movi-a do meu colo.

"Charlie". Bella advertiu.

"Ele não vai me pegar." Garanti a ela, antes de sair de forma rápida e silenciosa, correndo para o banheiro para pegar o medicamento, e em seguida, retornar para o quarto de Bella.

Ela tomou os comprimidos sem hesitação, provando-me que seu braço estava realmente incomodando.

"É tarde demais." Informei-lhe, esperando que ela descasasse.

"Obrigada novamente."

"De nada."

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, enquanto ouvimos a música que eu tinha composto para minha mãe, mas eu sabia que Bella não estava dormindo.

Não conseguia me concentrar nos sons, em vez disso a minha mente estava correndo com pensamentos incontáveis.

Eu sabia que não poderia mudar os acontecimentos desta noite, apesar de eu trocar qualquer coisa para fazê-lo.

Eu gostaria de poder.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de corrigir os meus impensados erros.

Minha relação com Bella era errada.

Antinatural.

O equilíbrio entre o meu desejo por ela, e a necessidade que eu tinha pela sua segurança foi irritantemente difícil de estabelecer.

Talvez fosse impossível o entrosamento entre as duas.

Eu não poderia mudar o que eu sou.

Como eu poderia fazer as coisas direito?

"O que você está pensando?" Bella sussurrou curiosa.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o realmente certo e o errado" Eu respondi timidamente.

Vi seus olhos aumentarem ligeiramente.

"Lembra-se de que eu decidi que não queria que você ignorasse meu aniversário?", Disse-me numa voz apressada, obviamente tentando distrair-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando, já que ainda é meu aniversário, eu gostaria que você me beijasse de novo".

Isso seria uma distração.

Uma das más.

"Você está gananciosa esta noite." Afirmei.

"Sim, eu estou - mas, por favor, não faça nada que você não queira." Bella respondeu com uma voz rebelde.

Eu ri nervosamente.

Minha mente estava girando furiosamente, eu não poderia formar pensamentos de uma forma coerente.

Eu queria Bella.

Eu queria estar com ela.

Mas eu não queria que a Bella estivesse comigo.

Eu queria que ela estivesse segura.

Eu atendi o meu desejo.

"Deus nos livre que eu faça alguma coisa que eu não quero fazer".

Minha atração física por Bella repentinamente e dramaticamente intensificaram-se no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Eu tentei controlá-lo... Mas eu não podia.

O desespero da paixão e do desejo me dominou e eu cruzei as estreitas fronteiras de nossa relação, as quais eu mesmo tinha estabelecido.

Eu as deixei para trás.

Eu não parei o beijo... Nem queria parar.

Eu só me permiti sentir o imenso prazer me gratificando.

Eu podia sentir estar perdendo o controle rapidamente, enquanto eu enfiava meus dedos através do cabelo Bella.

Nossos lábios vorazes entre si.

Mas ainda assim eu não parei.

O coração de Bella estava pulsando furiosamente.

Eu ouvi o bombeamento do sangue em suas veias e imediatamente me empurrei para longe.

O sangue foi um perturbador, uma leve e significativa distração, lembrando-me dos riscos que eu estava correndo.

Sem ar, Bella caiu descontraída em sua cama.

Minha respiração era frenética demais.

Eu tinha ido longe demais.

"Desculpe, eu estava fora de mim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não me importo."

"Tente dormir, Bella." Eu fiz uma careta para a sua falta de noção pela própria segurança.

"Não, eu quero que você me beije de novo".

"Você está superestimando meu autocontrole".

"O que é mais tentador para você, meu sangue ou meu corpo?"

Eu sorri suavemente. "Dá empate. Agora, por que você não para de jogar com a sua sorte e vai dormir? "

"Tudo bem." Bella respondeu com desdém.

Ela aproximou-se, aconchegando-se em minha forma congelada e fechou os olhos.

Por fim ela dormiu, deixando-me sozinho com as memórias angustiantes da noite.


	4. Capítulo 3 O fim

**_N/T:_**

**_Feliz Natal atrasado, amores!!!!_**

**_Segue o capítulo 3 COMPLETINHO!!!! _**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Alessandra._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 de LUA NOVA - O Fim **

_Edward's POV _

**Parte 1 **

O sol finalmente começou a subir por trás das grossas nuvens cinzentas da nublada Forks, após o que pareceu ser uma das mais longas e dolorosas noites da minha existência. Eu tinha passado a noite inteira lutando contra o desejo de tomá-la em meus braços protetoramente, com um abraço em ferro fundido, o que certamente iria esmagá-la e matá-la instantaneamente. Como eu poderia protegê-la, apesar de tudo?

Eu e minha família somos o maior perigo para Bella e tínhamos chegado tão perto na noite passada --

Não, eu quero pensar sobre ontem à noite, sobre a festa de aniversário de Bella em minha casa.

Recusei-me a pensar nisso, mas por ser um vampiro, várias coisas poderiam ocupar minha mente ao mesmo tempo. Embora eu tenha dado o meu melhor, para afastar a memória da noite passada da minha mente, era como se as lembranças estivessem gritando para mim, não querendo me deixar esquecer, e não me permitindo pensar em algo ou em qualquer outra coisa. Foi uma tortura.

Eu sentia frio. Sendo uma criatura - o monstro que sou, eu, ao lado de minha família –, estávamos acostumados a passar a sensação de frio para os outros, mas eu nunca senti frio. E eu não gostava da sensação. Eu estava congelando na minha forma já fria. Eu podia sentir uma nova máscara se formando em meu rosto, uma que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ela estava gravada em meu rosto desde que Rosalie e Emmett tinham arrastado Jasper para fora, na noite passada. Embora eu não pudesse ver esta minha nova expressão, eu podia sentir que era de choque, agonia pura e carregada de culpa, de dor. Ela permaneceu imutável em meu rosto durante a noite.

As únicas interrupções aos gritos em minha cabeça ocorriam somente quando Bella se mexia durante o sono, o que aconteceu muitas vezes. Eu não poderia deixar de ser grato por sua agitação, pois enquanto ela estava irrequieta, os gritos cessavam na parte dominante de minha mente para observar Bella, e eu fiquei imaginando se ela estava bem, tendo algum pesadelo, ou pior ainda - se ela estava com dor. Se realmente ela estivesse com dor, eu não poderia ajudar, restando-me tão somente me encolher um pouco longe dela, porque eu sabia que se Bella estava, de fato, com dor, a culpa era minha.

Apesar de sua agitação, Bella dormiu com relativa serenidade. Ela murmurou meu nome várias vezes, mas eu não estava satisfeito com isso como normalmente ficava, porque eu tinha certeza que eu era parte do pesadelo que ela estava tendo.

Enquanto os raios da manhã surgiam lentamente, uma luz diferente amanheceu em mim. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer para proteger minha Bella. Só que ela não seria mais a minha Bella depois disso. Uma nova expressão foi adicionada à faceta de dor em meu rosto; a determinação inabalável do que eu pretendia fazer. Pensei rapidamente porque eu sabia que Bella logo estaria acordando.

Bella.

Ah, como eu desejava poder ficar com ela para sempre.

Sempre a segurando suavemente em meus braços.

Sempre sentindo o aroma doce do seu fluxo sanguíneo nas veias de sua pele.

Para sempre.

Mas eu não teria Bella para sempre.

Bella era apenas um ser humano frágil. E sua vida humana estava sendo ceifada pela minha própria existência. A cada segundo que ela passa na minha presença e de minha família, sua vida corria extremado perigo.

Bella de repente abriu os olhos; ela piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, olhou diretamente para mim. Olhei em seus olhos castanhos por uma fração de segundo e então forcei meus olhos para desviar o olhar. Toda vez que eu olhava em suas belas íris castanho-chocolate, eu tinha certeza que eu poderia ver a sua alma e isso me tirava o fôlego.

Sua noite agitada se tornou evidente em sua cansada expressão facial quando ela bocejou, empurrando seu corpo para frente para se sentar.

**Parte 2 **

Eu não podia retirar a estática máscara de meu rosto enquanto eu, rapidamente e sem palavras, dei um beijo na testa de Bella e saltei pela janela de seu quarto, pousando levemente em meus pés, com um baque suave.

Eu me atirei por entre as árvores em silêncio e corri até a floresta, em direção a minha casa, enquanto eu deixava os meus pensamentos vagarem por minha mente.

Eu estava certo de que Alice havia previsto meu plano e avisado o resto de minha família, a menos que estivesse focada olhando outros futuros, como o de Jasper, por exemplo. Mas certamente ela teria visto o meu também - a procura de um furioso ataque atrasado de minha parte – o que eu queria desesperadamente fazer, como eu sempre faria com qualquer pessoa que, mesmo em pensamento, tentasse ferir Bella.

Contudo, eu não atacaria Jasper. Ele era meu irmão em muitos aspectos e ele já tinha uma quantidade de sofrimento imensa neste momento. Como ele era o mais novo membro de nossa família de vampiros, eu sabia que era muito mais difícil para ele controlar sua sede por sangue humano.

Ontem à noite, enquanto Carlisle estava tratando das lesões Bella, obriguei-me a permanecer calmo quando fui falar com Jasper. Encontrei-o várias centenas de metros dentro da floresta, sentado no chão coberto de musgo, com a cabeça entre as mãos, com Alice e Emmett sentados ao lado dele. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos e ele estava totalmente enojado, com desgosto e culpa sobre quase matar a pessoa que seu irmão amava mais do que tudo, além de ser a melhor amiga de sua esposa.

Com a minha aproximação, Emmett e Alice se viraram para olhar para mim, entretanto as suas expressões eram ilegíveis. Mas pude ver em suas mentes, os dois estavam em estado de choque. Jasper manteve sua cabeça entre as mãos, mas sabia da minha presença e falou-me mentalmente _Eu sinto muito mesmo, Edward._ Eu pude ver que ele estava continuamente repassando mentalmente o ataque, como se sua mente não lhe permitisse esquecer, exatamente como a minha. Como eu vi o ataque através da mente de Jasper, eu testemunhei como ele focou Bella, como seus sentidos assumiram o controle e seu único objetivo, naquele momento, era destruí-la por causa do suco vermelho escorrendo em seu dedo. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao meu lado e tive que usar toda a minha força de vontade para não mudar para a posição de ataque. Jasper sentiu a mudança brusca de emoções pulsando através de mim, e em um movimento rápido, pulou sobre seus pés e correu para as árvores, deixando para trás um silencioso _Desculpe-me. _

Enquanto eu recordava sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior, eu comecei a ouvir o fluxo do rio ao lado da minha casa, e eu sabia que chegaria a ela em poucos segundos. As árvores em volta começaram a rarear rapidamente enquanto eu corria em alta velocidade. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos da minha família quando eu me aproximei, mas eu bloqueei todos eles - eu tinha que me concentrar em algum plano para convencer minha família que esta era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu teria que encontrar Bella no estacionamento da escola em pouco menos de uma hora, e eu teria que me recompor e tentar o meu melhor, agindo com normalidade, para que ela não suspeitasse de nada.

Eu ouvi Alice dizer no interior da casa, "Edward está quase chegando". Naquele mesmo momento, eu entrei jardim ao lado da minha casa. Eu pulei para os degraus da varanda e corri pela porta da frente.

Minha família estava lá aguardando por mim, como eu esperava. Alice estava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada, com a cabeça encostada à parede, fato que me mostrou que ela tinha visto o meu plano e não estava feliz com isso. Esme, Carlisle e Emmett estavam sentados no sofá branco no meio da sala, enquanto Rosalie estava na janela olhando para a floresta. Jasper estava de pé, de costas para a parede embaixo da escada, olhando para o chão de mármore. Ele ainda estava mergulhado na culpa. Deveria estar sendo difícil para ele suportar suas próprias emoções, bem como todas as emoções dos outros ao seu redor, sentindo a dor e o choque de suas ações.

Alice levantou-se imediatamente e falou em voz alta: "Nós não estamos de partida, Edward."

_Estamos indo embora? _

Todos os outros membros da minha família, além de Jasper, perguntaram silenciosamente em suas próprias cabeças.

**Parte 3 **

Alice, obviamente, não tinha explicado o que eu pretendia fazer, como eu tinha esperado que ela fizesse.

"Sim", respondi às perguntas silenciosas. "Nós estamos indo embora."

"Edward," meu pai adotivo falou: "Foi um acidente, não temos que partir. Nós vamos nos distanciar de Bella, se for preciso", _mas eu sei o quanto ambos – você e ela – irão sofrer se nós simplesmente desaparecermos_. Ele terminou em sua cabeça.

_Eu não quero partir._ Rosalie pensou enquanto continuava a olhar para fora da janela.

"Isto não é apenas sobre o que aconteceu", olhei para Jasper que ainda estava em silêncio olhando para o chão. "Cada segundo que eu ou qualquer um de nós passamos com Bella, colocamos em perigo a sua vida. Eu a amo demais para submetê-la a isso. Eu quero protegê-la, e a única maneira de fazê-lo é eu deixar Forks e peço a todos vocês para me acompanhar. Vamos ter de sair em poucos anos, de qualquer maneira, para parar de levantarmos suspeitas. Nós só adiantaríamos um pouco. É pedir muito, para que eu possa manter a razão da minha existência viva?"

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio por um momento, processando o que eu tinha dito em suas cabeças.

Carlisle estava ponderando a situação e pensando para quais lugares poderíamos ir, então eu sabia que ele estava disposto a me ajudar. Disposto a deixar o trabalho que ele amava e uma cidade que ele sentia verdadeiramente confortável só por mim. Eu senti tanta gratidão para com este homem que me criou. Ele era completamente altruísta. Por que não eu poderia ser assim? Ele estava ficando preocupado com o resto de vista da família e pensando em como ele poderia me ajudar a convencê-los de que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Esme estava disposta a deixar tudo por mim. Sua única preocupação era manter sua família unida. Ela amava a todos nós e não queria que nos separássemos. Seus pensamentos também eram de Bella, pois ela já a considerava como parte da nossa família. Esme já tinha acolhido Bella e adorava vê-la fazer de mim um homem mais feliz e melhor; mas ainda assim ela a deixaria se isso era o que eu queria. Não era o que eu queria afinal, mas era o que eu precisava fazer.

Eu não poderia ter o que eu queria.

_Edward._ Alice me chamou mentalmente. _Por favor?_

"Não, Alice", eu disse.

Estava pensando em Bella e como a amizade delas tinha desenvolvido ao longo dos últimos meses. Ela também acolheu Bella e já pensava nela como uma irmã.

"Alice, é a única maneira de manter Bella em segurança." Toda vez que eu falava o nome de Bella, um corte dolorido feito por uma faca afiada passava pelo meu coração parado. Esta era a única forma de garantir sua segurança. Ela não deve viver em torno de criaturas míticas, como a nossa espécie.

_Existe outra maneira_. Emmett pensou.

"Não há outra maneira!" Eu rosnei.

O que ele estava pensando? Na sua cabeça, eu podia enxergar uma visão de Bella com a pele branca, pálida e qualidades desumana; uma Bella imortal. Eu já tinha visto visão semelhante na cabeça de Alice muitos meses atrás, não muito depois de Bella chegar pela primeira vez em Forks.

"Você quer sujeitar Bella a uma vida de danação eterna, Emmett? Só para podemos ficar aqui por mais alguns anos?"

"Edward -" Esme começou, mas Emmett interrompeu.

"Qual é, Edward? Bella quer se tornar uma de nós; Alice tem visto, com frequência, ela se tornar um vampiro. Você não iria perdê-la e nós não teríamos que sair. Somente pense sobre isso." E continuo mentalmente. _Eu sei que você não quer deixá-la Edward, nenhum de nós quer que você sofra como você está sofrendo agora. Desta forma, você pode ficar com ela para sempre. _

"Não", sussurrei.

Isso era o que eu mais queria. Eu queria que ela fosse transformada. Então eu poderia ficar com Bella sem estar sob restrição constante, para não machucá-la. Eu poderia realmente estar com ela, como um casal propriamente dito, como Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Nós finalmente seríamos iguais.

Eu poderia ficar com ela para sempre.

Não. Bella merecia um futuro melhor do que isso, ela merecia ter uma vida humana normal. Envelhecer e ter experiências humanas. Como eu poderia ser tão egoísta e negar-lhe isto? Como eu poderia tirar sua vida?

Eu não podia.

Eu não iria.

"Não", repeti mais alto. "Isso não é uma opção. Não vou tirar sua vida, e eu não vou permitir que ninguém aqui o faça."

**Parte 4 **

Jasper não tinha se movido ou dito uma palavra durante o debate e eu sabia que era porque ele concordava comigo. Ele estava disposto a me ajudar de qualquer maneira possível, a fim de compensar parte da dor que ele havia me causado na noite anterior. Eu podia ver em sua mente, que ele estava tomando por todas as emoções que corriam ao redor da sala: dor, tristeza, preocupação, ansiedade - mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para relaxar os sentimentos de ninguém com seu talento.

Alice havia se movido para ficar ao lado dele, eles estavam olhando para os olhos um do outro, comunicando-se de sua própria maneira. Eu não conseguia entender como, mas eu podia ver que ele estava tentando convencer Alice que tínhamos de partir. Eu conhecia Alice e sabia que seria a mais difícil de convencer, e Jasper era a única pessoa que poderia convencê-la a ir. Eu deixei um sentimento de gratidão fluir de mim, vi como Jasper inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça concordando, e pensou _É o mínimo que eu posso fazer_.

Rosalie estava sentada no chão, agora encostada à parede de vidro de trás da casa. Estava pensando em Forks. _Eu gosto desta cidade. É quase sempre nublado aqui. Eu gosto de ser capaz de sair durante o dia sem o sol cruel me afastar das pessoas. Mais do que isso, eu gosto da maneira como as pessoas olham para nós aqui, como deuses; como criaturas bem queridas, belas e importantes. Mas desde Bella chegou, as coisas mudaram. Eu não quero sair, mas se ela ficará fora de nossas vidas, eu vou._

Eu não estava realmente ouvindo Rose, mas quando ouvi o nome de Bella em sua cabeça, voltei minha atenção para ela. Ela deve ter sentido isso, porque ela imediatamente tentou bloquear-me e dirigiu o seu pensamento para se concentrar sobre a mecânica do seu BMW M3.

Então eu ouvi, em uma breve desfocada de seus pensamentos - e então eu vi.

Agora eu estava furioso. Rosalie estava pensando que era tudo culpa de Bella, que ela era uma ameaça à nossa família, uma criadora de problemas e não teríamos de sair se não fosse por ela.

Como isso poderia ser culpa da Bella?

Bella não é uma criadora de problemas ou uma ameaça, ela é uma pequena, inocente, desajeitada, bonita humana que se envolveu com um bando de vampiros, por minha causa. Rosalie estava excepcionalmente com ciúmes de Bella. Ela não gostava que outras pessoas – além dela própria – atraíssem a atenção, e Bella cativou os corações e as mentes das pessoas ao seu redor. Rosalie a odiava. Como ela poderia ser tão insensível?

Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punhos ao meu lado e eu rapidamente me desloquei para frente, em posição de ataque, um rosnado vicioso deixou minha garganta, enquanto meus olhos ficaram fixos em Rosalie. Então, quando eu estava prestes a atacar Rosalie, Alice gritou: "Não, Edward!"

O resto da minha família então compreendeu o significado da minha postura. Emmett correu para ficar na frente de Rosalie, enquanto Alice e Carlisle colocavam suas mãos em meus ombros, para tentar me puxar para cima.

_Ela não vale à pena, Edward._ Alice pensou.

Não queria ferir Rosalie, eu só queria situá-la e fazê-la entender o quanto Bella significava para mim. Ela era para ser minha irmã, e não era suposto que os irmãos querem ver os outros irmãos felizes?

Eu sai de minha posição de caça, ainda olhando para Rose. "Não é culpa dela", eu rosnei para ela.

Alice puxou-me para o sofá branco. Sentei-me entre ela e Esme, enquanto ambas carinhosamente colocaram seus braços ao meu redor. Alice descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e pensou: _Tudo bem, Edward. Eu irei se isso significa muito para você._

"Obrigado", sussurrei.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um breve momento, e então eu decidi que eu preciso de confirmação de que todos os membros da minha família iriam partir comigo.

"Então, vocês estão dispostos a deixar Forks?" Eu falei para minha família.

_Sim, meu filho._ Carlisle pensou.

_Claro, Edward. Eu só quero que você seja feliz._ Esme refletiu em seus pensamentos.

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda sob a escada.

_Sim. SIM._ Rosalie pensou.

"Ok," Emmett disse em voz alta.

Alice não falou nada, porque ela já tinha me dado a sua resposta.

Era isto. Minha família partiria comigo, para proteger Bella. Eu não quero pensar em deixar Bella. Doía-me fazê-lo. Então, em vez disso, pensei em como iríamos fazer isso, para partir. De repente, palavra "partir" teve tanto significado. Significava que eu nunca mais iria ver a razão de minha existência. Eu não podia permitir-me a pensar nisso agora. Forcei minha autoconcentração; eu só tinha um curto período de tempo para os detalhes e para a finalização, antes de eu ir para a escola ver Bella. Pensaria sobre as conseqüências mais tarde.

Esme repetiu meu pensamento original em voz alta: "Como vamos fazer isso? Quando vamos partir?"

Carlisle foi o único a responder: "Nós partiremos quando Edward desejar. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper não frequentam mais a escola agora mesmo. Eu só preciso informar a Forks High sobre Edward e Alice. Eu posso dizer no hospital que me ofereceram outro emprego, e então as pessoas vão pensar que nos mudamos".

"O mais cedo possível", disse.

"Não tem que ser imediato, Edward," Esme disse.

_Quanto mais cedo melhor,_ pensou Rosalie. Eu a ignorei e falei para Esme.

"Sim, precisa", eu respondi. "Não há porque perdermos tempo a esta altura. Quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais cedo Bella pode retomar com a sua vida. Eu não quero dizer nada a Bella até o último momento possível, caso contrário ela vai tentar nos impedir. E eu não quero que ela nada de suspeite de nada, pelo mesmo motivo."

_Bella é muito perspicaz, Edward. Ela vai captar que algo está errado. Você espera que todos nós a enganemos, até o momento que você decidir contar a ela? Você espera que Alice fira os sentimentos de sua melhor amiga, sem lhe dar uma explicação para o seu comportamento estranho?_ Carlisle pensou.

Ele estava certo. Eu sabia que Bella era muito atenta; ela tinha conseguido ver as falhas na minha pretensão de vida humana. Eu precisava de uma abordagem que ferisse Bella da menor forma possível, e onde minha família não precisava sujeitar-se aos argumentos de Bella para eles para ficar. Não era justo para pedir-lhes para mentir para Bella. Eu precisava tirar Bella do mundo dos vampiros, completamente sem uma escolha.

Alice ficou de pé em um salto, informando-me que tinha visto o meu plano de ação. E eu pude ver, em sua cabeça, que eles iriam fazer isso.

**Parte 5 **

"Não, Edward", Alice sussurrou. Ela olhou para mim com tanta tristeza em seus olhos, que eu tive que desviar o olhar.

Jasper percebeu sua tristeza e chamou debaixo da escada "O que está errado, Alice?"

Alice ignorou. Ela ainda estava olhando para mim. "Você não vai me deixar dizer adeus à Bella?" Ela perguntou.

Mesmo ela sabendo a resposta à sua própria pergunta, ela ainda queria uma resposta minha. Eu não falava, eu só olhei para as minhas mãos colocadas em meu colo.

"Por favor, Alice" - sussurrei.

_NÃO_! A resposta de Alice resposta foi mais alta em sua mente do que se ela tivesse gritado-a em meu ouvido. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, implorando mentalmente. Recusei-me a olhar para ela.

Jasper correu pela sala, Alice virou-se em seus braços e ele embalou-a em seu peito. "Não fique triste, Alice, por favor." Ele disse.

Eu tinha que me explicar, não apenas para Alice, mas para o resto da minha família também. Estavam todos querendo saber por que eu não iria permitir que eles dissessem adeus para Bella.

Levantei-me, e atravessei a sala, colocando-me em uma posição que todos poderiam me ver. Minha platéia esperou pacientemente eu iniciar meu discurso. Eu comecei a andar enquanto eu falava.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não quero que nenhum de vocês veja Bella novamente. Eu quero que seja como se a nossa família nunca tivesse existido para ela. Eu trabalho mais difícil será meu - Eu tenho que convencê-la de que não a amo mais e que não quero estar com ela. Se ela achar que eu ainda a amo, eu sei que ela vai me pedir para ficar e eu não posso vê-la fazer isso. Você poderia, Alice?"

Alice não estava mais nos braços de Jasper, ela estava sentada no sofá olhando para mim com os olhos estreitos. Eu não lhe daria a chance de responder à minha pergunta, então continuei falando. "Se você quer que ela seja feliz e viva a sua vida como um ser humano normal viveria, sem a presença de vampiros, então você vai fazer isso por ela."

Tanto Esme quanto Jasper envolveram-na em seus braços, enquanto Alice começava soluçar baixinho. Eu ofereci minha mão para ela e ela me deu a sua, com hesitação. Eu puxei minha irmã favorita, abraçou-a firmemente.

Falei gentilmente em seu ouvido, e eu sabia o resto da minha família podia ouvir.

"Tem que ser desta maneira, Alice. Uma ruptura sem lembranças, sem anexos deixados para trás. Eu sinto muito".

Alice começou a passar as memórias com Bela em sua cabeça. Eu não queria assistir isso, por isso empurrei-a gentilmente para os braços de Jasper.

Voltei minha atenção para os pensamentos da minha família, à procura de eventuais litígios a minha decisão.

Carlisle estava formulando preparativos para a nossa partida. Ele iria compartilhar suas idéias com o resto da família em poucos minutos.

Os pensamentos de Esme estavam com Bella. _Eu não sei como a pobre coitada irá lidar com isso. Espero que estejamos fazendo a coisa certa. Eu sentirei saudades dela_.

Rosalie estava planejando uma saída rápida de Forks, enquanto Jasper se preocupava com Alice, e usava seu talento para relaxar as emoções dela.

Emmett saiu pela porta dos fundos, mas eu ainda podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Espero que Edward fique bem. _Eu sentirei saudades do jeito desajeitado de Bella e de fazê-la corar_. Ele riu para si mesmo.

Carlisle limpou a garganta por hábito – e também foi para avisar Emmett para voltar para dentro. A forma de Urso de Emmett entrou pela porta de trás e caminhou até Rose, sentando-se ao lado dela contra a parede de vidro de trás da casa.

Carlisle começou a falar, enquanto eu me sentei no sofá ao lado de Esme. "Eu concordo com Edward, e acho que é melhor se deixarmos Forks o mais rapidamente possível. Vou informar o hospital que eu recebi uma oferta de trabalho esta manhã, de início imediato e que eu gostaria de aceitá-la. Acho que o mais rápido que conseguiremos partir será amanhã". Eu fiz uma careta na última frase Carlisle. Ele notou minha expressão e depois falou diretamente para mim. "Edward, precisamos de tempo para discutir como fazer as coisas, e encontrar um lugar para ir. Não podemos simplesmente desaparecer".

"Eu e Alice pode sair hoje e ajeitarmos as coisas na casa em Ithaca imediatamente" Jasper falou ao grupo pela primeira vez.

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Será menos doloroso quanto mais cedo nós formos, Alice." Jasper disse para ela. Alice bufou e encostou-se no peito de Jasper, mas não discutiu.

"Eu e Emmett podemos ir com eles", disse Rosalie.

"Tudo bem", respondeu Carlisle. "Você e Emmett terão que ir em um carro separado. Edward? "Ele virou para mim. "Você pode dizer à Bella que Alice partiu com Jasper, para afastá-lo por algum tempo, talvez para o Alasca. Esme e vamos sair com você amanhã, quando você dizer à Bella que estamos partindo".

Eu me encolhi co m o pensamento de mentir para Bella. Eu estava grato por Carlisle estar planejando nossa partida, porque eu não queria pensar no porque de tudo isso.

Bella.

Eu teria que deixar a minha Bella.

Pelo menos eu poderia vê-la mais algumas vezes. Eu teria algum conforto – foi o que pensei, mas não muito.

Foi tudo planejado. Veria Bella na escola hoje, e a convenceria de que tudo estava bem. E depois de amanhã, depois da escola, eu daria a notícia a ela. Enquanto eu mudava as minhas roupas de ontem, eu me perguntava: o que ela diria quando eu contasse a ela, como ela iria reagir? Eu tinha certeza que ela não iria acreditar em mim de cara e eu teria que mentir, por entre dentes, salivando veneno, por um tempo razoável antes que eu pudesse plantar a semente da dúvida em sua mente. Até onde eu iria magoá-la só para fazê-la acreditar que eu não a queria mais? Como eu seria capaz de ir embora?

**Parte 6 **

Eu desci rapidamente a escada. Minha família estava toda reunida lá embaixo, fazendo preparativos para a partida de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, em algumas horas. Eles já teriam ido embora quando eu voltasse da escola. Eu não queria dizer adeus. O adeus que eu teria que dar amanhã seria duro o suficiente, e a despedida de alguns membros da minha família só me lembrava isso. Eu não queria ser rude, pois Esme ficaria decepcionada comigo – e eu devia demais a ela e ao resto da minha família pelo que estavam sacrificando por mim.

Minha família toda caminhou em direção a mim enquanto eu esperava ao pé da escada. Emmett estendeu a mão em um punho e eu gentilmente fiz um punho com minha própria mão, tocando a sua. Ele então me deu uma pancada nas costas, como sinal de afeto. Eu sorri fracamente para ele. Rosalie sorriu para mim meio resoluta e brevemente tocou meu braço. Jasper cautelosamente colocou uma das mãos em meu ombro, dando-me um meio-abraço, que voltei com um dos meus próprios braços. Mesmo que houvesse uma grande possibilidade de que nenhum de nós estivesse deixando Forks, se não fosse pela sede incontrolável de Jasper, eu ainda era grato a ele. Ele me mostrou exatamente o quão perigoso éramos a Bella, e que alguma coisa tinha que ser feita para protegê-la.

"Alice". Eu comecei. "Eu sei que eu pedi muito de você já. De todos vocês. "Olhei ao redor da sala para os outros membros da família antes de virar a minha atenção de volta para Alice. "Mas eu preciso que você faça mais uma coisa, por favor?"

_O que é, Edward? _Alice respondeu em sua cabeça.

"De agora em diante, eu não quero que você olhe para futuro de Bella. Não podemos invadir a vida dela assim, não mais. Eu preciso que você faça isso por mim, Alice, por favor? "Eu perguntei. Ela simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça como a sua resposta. Eu sorri para ela o mais suavemente que pude.

Alice caminhou em minha direção com graça, mas lentamente. Eu podia ver que ela ainda estava realmente chateada. Eu seria capaz de notar mesmo se eu não pudesse ler sua mente, porque, normalmente, ela era transparente para mim. Ela puxou-me em seus braços e abraçou-me por um minuto inteiro. Antes de soltar-me de seus braços, ele me disse mentalmente, _Eu sentirei saudades de você, Edward. Eu te amo, você sabe, mesmo que você esteja me fazendo deixar a minha melhor amiga. Por favor, deixe Bella saber que eu a amo muito._ Ela apertou seus lábios suavemente contra o meu rosto e correu para longe de mim, subindo as escadas. Eu caminhei até a porta da frente e quando eu cheguei à soleira, virei-me para olhar para a minha família. Eles estavam todos lá, menos Alice, olhando fixamente para mim, eu inclinei a cabeça, acenando um adeus, e sussurrei: "Obrigado", enquanto eu corria pela porta.

Eu pulei direto no meu Volvo e corri para fora da garagem. Eu não estava prestando atenção na estrada. Meus sentidos me guiaram para o lugar que eu precisava para ir. Escola. Quando eu finalmente veria Bella. Pareciam semanas desde que eu a tinha visto pela última vez, mas fazia apenas pouco mais de uma hora. Estacionei e esperei por sua chegada. Eu podia ouvir sua caminhonete vermelha rústica grunhindo pela estrada, a cerca de uma milha de distância, o que significava que eu tinha alguns minutos para me recompor e tentar agir como eu normalmente faria. Meu rosto ainda mascarado com a mesma expressão de culpa, tomado de mágoa e enorme determinação. Eu não conseguia removê-la do meu rosto. Eu tinha esperanças que Bella não notasse.

Eu estava brincando comigo mesmo? Bella perceberia tudo.

Eu andei até a picape de Bella, enquanto ela estacionou. Quando ela desligou o motor, eu abri a porta do lado do motorista para ela. "Como você se sente?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Perfeita", respondeu-me Bella. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava mentindo pela forma como ela respondeu rápido demais. Bella era uma péssima mentirosa.

Bati a porta de sua caminhonete e ela estremeceu ao som. Nós andamos em silêncio e em ritmo humano, na escola. Enquanto caminhávamos, eu ainda podia sentir a corrente elétrica que corria entre nós; era como um campo de força magnética nos atraindo, mas eu teria que quebrar esse campo de força. Eu sei que eu tinha força desumana, mil vezes mais forte do que o ser humano médio, mas eu seria forte o suficiente para quebrar a força que mantinha eu e Bella juntos? Eu sabia que tinha de ser.

Como eu frequentava a maioria das minhas aulas com Bella, eu não poderia escapar de seu olhar atento durante todo o dia. Eu não precisava ser capaz de ler sua mente para saber que ela estava atenta a cada movimento meu.

Nós não falamos com frequência, mas às vezes eu perguntava como ela estava sentindo o braço ferido, e ela sempre respondia com a mesma observação, "tudo normal". Ela não me perguntou sobre minha família ou como eles estavam processando eventos da noite anterior. Eu entendi que ela não queria lembrar-me sobre o incidente, para não ferir meus sentimentos e, provavelmente, me fazer sentir-me culpado, como se a culpa fosse dela.

Um combate começou em minha própria cabeça. Era, em parte, culpa dela; se ela não tivesse o aroma do sangue mais doce que eu já tinha encontrado, eu jamais teria notado-a, e se ela não era tão absurdamente fascinante, eu nunca teria me apaixonado por ela. Não, eu argumentava comigo mesmo, não é culpa dela, ela não poderia deixar de ser a criatura mais cativante, com o aroma mais doce que já existiu.

A manhã passou rapidamente. Eu queria prolongar a cada segundo que eu tinha para passar com Bella, mas o relógio não queria colaborar. Era hora do almoço agora. Almoço para os seres humanos, não para mim. Estávamos no refeitório e eu estava escolhendo a comida em minha bandeja que eu não iria comer.

Os olhos de Bella estavam percorrendo a sala, certamente à procura de Alice. Ela provavelmente teria perguntas para ela, questões que ela não quer me perguntar para não me chatear. Eu observei-a cautelosamente, seus olhos caíram sobre alguns seres humanos que ela reconheceu como sendo da turma da quarta aula de Alice. Eu não sabia seus nomes, nem me importa tão pouco. Eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nos humanos antes de conhecer Bella.

Confusão varreu a face da Bella quando ela percebeu que Alice faltou à escola hoje.

"Onde está Alice?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos sobre a mesa, onde eu estava destruindo uma coxa de galinha de bar com os dedos.

"Ela está com Jasper." Eu respondi.

"Ele está bem?"

_Não, ele não está bem. _Pensei. _Ele se sente muito culpado por quase matar você._ Eu não poderia dizer isso Bella, porém, eu teria que fazê-la sentir o perigo.

Então, eu disse de uma vez: "Ele foi afastado por um tempo", deliberadamente evitando a sua pergunta para que eu tivesse que mentir para ela.

"O quê? Onde?"

Dei de ombros para lhe dar a impressão de que eu não sabia e respondi: "Em nenhum lugar em particular".

"E Alice também?", Disse ela, sua voz, de repente, tranquilizando-se

"Sim". Ela vai ficar fora por algum tempo. Ela estava tentando convencê-lo a ir para Denali. "Eu segui o conselho de Carlisle e sugeriu que eles estavam indo para o clã vampiro no Alasca. Eu sugeri, mas eu não menti.

Bella deslocou-se inquieta na cadeira, fazendo-me saber se seu braço estava incomodando. Eu não quero que ela sinta dor, e como a falha em seu cérebro proibiu-me de acessar seus pensamentos, eu tinha que perguntar.

"É o seu braço lhe incomodando?"

"Quem se preocupa com o meu braço estúpido?" Ela murmurou.

_Eu me incomodo_, eu pensei, mas eu não disse isso em voz alta.

Bella deitou a cabeça na mesa e suspirou profundamente. Eu desejava alcançar e puxar o seu queixo com os dedos, acariciando seu rosto, mas me contive. Tornaria apenas as coisas mais difíceis.

Caímos em um silêncio que durou o resto do dia na escola. Eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de perguntar a ela sobre o seu braço novamente.

**Parte 7 **

O dia escolar terminou, e o silêncio apreensivo entre mim e Bella se tornou insuportável, mas eu não estava disposto a quebrá-lo. Bella já tinha percebido meu comportamento estranho, e minha voz, recentemente transformada para um timbre tenso, certamente aumentava ainda mais suas suspeitas. A lenta dor crescente na boca de meu estômago tornava difícil falar com minha voz normal.

"Você virá mais tarde hoje?" Bella perguntou.

Surpresa cintilou em todo o meu rosto quando ela disse as palavras "mais tarde". Esta era mais uma das vezes em que eu desejava ser capaz de ler sua mente. Por que ela não queria que eu ficasse agora? Onde ela estava indo? Eu teria que perguntar a ela, mas eu não queria soar muito curioso.

"Mais tarde?"

"Eu tenho que trabalhar. Tenho que compensar na loja da Sra. Newton por não ter ido ontem."

"Oh". Murmurei

Eu me senti um pouco frustrado com a mãe de Mike Newton por ela privar-me de passar um tempo precioso com Bella.

"Então você vai virá quando eu estiver em casa, certo?" Bella perguntou cautelosamente.

"Se você me quiser." Eu respondi.

"Eu sempre quero você." Ela disse, levantando o tom de sua voz ligeiramente para enfatizar as palavras, e eu senti uma fisgada dolorosa em meu frio coração morto.

"Tudo bem então" – eu disse de maneira displicente, enquanto eu abria a porta de sua caminhonete. Debrucei-me e beijei suavemente sua testa, antes de eu fechar a porta enferrujada da picape. Eu me virei sem olhar para Bella e caminhei rapidamente para o meu Volvo, sentindo meu coração apertar uma segunda vez.

Eu estava em meu carro, correndo para longe enquanto Bella não tinha sequer ligado o seu motor.

Eu tinha algumas horas antes que Bella saísse de seu trabalho na loja dos Newton's, e eu não queria ir para o lugar que já não seria a minha casa amanhã. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett já teriam partido agora, e a casa estaria vazia.

E, além de tudo, eu não aguentava ficar longe de Bella. Não enquanto ela estava no trabalho, ou quando eu deixei a casa dela só para voltar mais tarde através da janela de seu quarto quando seu pai estava dormindo.

Desde Bella fez sua grande aparição em minha vida, eu tinha mudado significativamente e eu sabia que não seria capaz de viver sem ela. Ela era uma parte de mim. Ela era a minha outra metade. Meu peito sentia-se vazio, quando eu não estava com ela porque eu deixei meu coração em sua posse. Como eu poderia ficar longe dela? Como eu vou sobreviver sem ela? Não, eu pensei para mim mesmo. Pense sobre isso depois.

Eu tomei a decisão de caçar. Não se deve subestimar o meu autocontrole, enquanto eu junto de Bella; de qualquer maneira, eu era muito perigoso. Era óbvio que eu estava frustrado com o meu comportamento recente. Talvez se eu matasse a minha sede, Bella relaxaria um pouco.

Dirigi a toda velocidade; eu estava em casa em poucos minutos. Bella sempre teve medo da forma como eu dirigia. Ela me achava irresponsável. Eu me controlava tanto quanto possível quando ela estava no carro, só para acalmar sua mente um pouco. Eu nunca bateria ou me envolveria em um acidente enquanto eu dirigia, pois meus reflexos vampirescos eram tão avançados que eles estavam um passo a frente para a catástrofe. Normalmente, dirigir rápido me dava uma sensação de êxtase, mas não hoje. Hoje tudo foi diferente. Minhas aspirações tinham mudado, e isso tinha me modificado profundamente.

Eu dirigia mais devagar quando Bella estava no carro, de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que uma colisão ocorresse, eu seria capaz de sair andando ileso, mas Bella nunca sobreviveria.

Ela era tão frágil.

Quebrável.

Eu sempre tentei, o mais que eu pude, ser extremamente cuidadoso com Bella. Eu poderia facilmente esmagar sua mandíbula em lascas de ossos, apenas acariciando seu rosto.

Bella acreditava que eu tinha um poderoso autocontrole, mas ela estava enganada. Era absurdamente difícil me controlar. Minha garganta ardia como os pilares do inferno quando seu perfume era detectado pelo meu corpo. Era extremamente desconfortável, mas suportável devido ao fato de eu amar Bella como a minha alma gêmea; esse sentimento era mais forte do que o meu desejo pelo seu sangue.

Os hormônios humanos de Bella muitas vezes me jogaram para o meu limite, resultando em me afastar para longe tão delicadamente quanto eu podia, enquanto eu canalizava meus excessos.

Eu queria que o meu autocontrole fosse tão fácil como o meu real talento vampiresco: leitura de mente.

Sempre achei que o poder de ler mentes era muito conveniente e terrivelmente interessante. Permitiu-me acessar os pensamentos das pessoas, o que poderia ser considerado como uma invasão de privacidade, mas não havia como controlá-lo. Muitas vezes, eu me encontrava respondendo pensamentos das pessoas quando elas sequer haviam falado comigo e isso era irritante. Leitura de mente nem sempre era bom; às vezes era difícil ouvir certas coisas, passando por outras mentes. Eu não conseguia acessar os pensamentos de Bella, mas ela preferia que fosse dessa maneira, então eu não reclamava. O que eu não daria, porém, para decifrar a mente dela e ver como funcionava. Seria uma honra ter acesso a um lugar tão incrível.

Eu não estacionei o meu carro na garagem. Assim que eu acabasse de caçar, eu iria para a residência dos Swan, portanto, eu estacionei em frente da grande casa branca dos vampiros. Eu poderia ter deixado o meu carro em qualquer parte da cidade, ou mesmo em frente à casa de Bella, mas isso poderia parecer um pouco suspeito quando eu voltasse da floresta com os olhos dourados e sem olheiras. Eu tinha que manter a fachada humana que a minha família e eu tínhamos construído até então. Afinal de contas, ser um Cullen era ser responsável e tentar se encaixar entre os humanos.

Eu saltei do meu carro e parti em direção às árvores, farejando o perfume mais atraente da dieta vegetariana que eu praticava. Permiti que os meus sentidos penetrassem o meu corpo; eu estava, instintivamente, escaneando a floresta para todos os sinais de perigo ou por sinais de minha presa. Cerca de duas milhas a nordeste, ouvi o barulho dos pés do animal contra o chão coberto de musgo. Sem pensar, corri naquela direção. Eu vi o rebanho de cervos, quando eu atingi cerca de meia milha de distância. Eles não ouviram minha aproximação, e quando eu estava suficientemente perto, lancei-me sobre o maior veado, deitando-lo no chão e forçando meus dentes afiados em seu pescoço.

Depois que eu terminei com o cervo, localizei dois alces perto da clareira onde a minha família e eu gostávamos de jogar beisebol, sempre que uma tempestade estava nas previsões metereológicas para Forks. A última vez que havíamos jogado foi na primavera, e Bella tinha ido assistir. Coloquei Bella em perigo naquela ocasião também. Ela não era apenas uma vítima em potencial para os vampiros da minha família. Ela era uma presa para outros vampiros que estavam de passagem pela cidade. O rastreador a queria. Embora – verdade seja dita - a minha reação defensiva ao ataque de James tenha desempenhado um papel fundamental nisso. Matar a frágil menina humana que era protegida por um clã grande foi um desafio emocionante para ele. Ele teria matado-a naquele estúdio de balé, em Phoenix, se eu tivesse chegado um minuto mais tarde.

Como Bella passava muito tempo com minha família, seu cheiro nos acompanhava, e se um vampiro, que vivia da dieta de sangue humano, encontrasse seu perfume, ela se tornaria instantaneamente a sua presa.

Minha sede estava satisfeita, por isso fiz meu caminho de volta à minha casa para pegar meu carro e ir para a casa de Bella. O pai de Bella, Charlie, suspeitaria se eu cheguei sem ele. Corri pela cidade, e cheguei à casa de Bella cedo. Ela ira terminar no trabalho somente agora. Para evitar ficar sozinho com ela e repetir o silêncio, eu decidi ir para dentro e esperar com Charlie, embora ele estivesse claramente desconfortável com a minha presença. Ele ainda estava irritado comigo depois de pensar que eu era responsável pela saída repentina da Bella para Phoenix, - o que na verdade estava correto-, porém Charlie não sabia o raciocínio completo por trás disso. Ele só me deixava entrar em casa, porque ele era eternamente grato a ambos - Carlisle e Alice - por ajudar sua filha com seus ferimentos após o acidente e não quis ofendê-los, e também porque ele queria que Bella ficasse feliz. Bella era a pessoa mais importante na vida dele e ele a amava muito. Ele era um homem introvertido e não expressava muitos sentimentos, mas pude ver em sua mente o quanto ele a amava.

**Parte 8 **

"Olá, Edward." Charlie cumprimentou-me enquanto abria a porta da frente.

"Boa noite, Charlie. Eu cheguei um pouco mais cedo, eu poderia entrar e esperar?" Eu perguntei cordialmente.

"Claro."

Entrei na sala e sentei-me na poltrona - uma coisa muito humana de fazer, enquanto Charlie caminhava até a cozinha. A televisão estava ligada, cintilando com anúncios publicitários.

"Você quer um pedaço de pizza, Edward?" Ele perguntou enquanto ele entrava na sala, e eu percebi uma caixa de pizza sendo direcionada para mim. O fedor vil do alimento humano – e ainda por cima, frio - fez em meu nariz rugas de nojo.

"Não, Obrigado, Charlie. Eu jantei com a minha família antes de eu vir para cá ", eu menti. Bem, eu tinha saciado a minha fome, ou melhor, a minha sede antes de eu chegar à casa de Bella – o que poderia ser considerado como uma refeição. Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça, puxou seu braço para trás e caminhou de volta para a cozinha. A pizza não só cheirava mal, ela parecia repugnante.

_O jogo deve começar em um minuto_. Charlie estava pensando. O jogo de baseball que ele estava planejando assistir. Ele voltou para a sala, esparramando-se no sofá.

Lá fora, à distância, eu podia ouvir Chevy Bella rugindo baixo pela estrada. Charlie estava tão absorvido no comentarista do jogo de beisebol na televisão, que não me incomodava. Concentrei-me no regresso de Bella. Ouvi como sua picape velha entrou na rua e o motor morreu quando ela puxou as chaves da ignição. Era isso que aconteceria comigo? Quando eu me desligasse de Bella, eu iria tornar-me como uma pessoa morta? Era correto que fosse dessa maneira.

A porta da frente abriu-se, ao mesmo tempo em que o cheiro de Bella me atingiu. Ela finalmente estava aqui.

"Pai? Edward? "Ela chamou.

"Aqui." Charlie automaticamente respondeu.

Eu fixei meus olhos na televisão enquanto Bella entrava na sala; eu não olhei para saudá-la.

"Oi". Bella disse fracamente.

Eu não respondi.

"Ei, Bella." Charlie disse, sem olhar para cima. "Nós temos pizza fria. Eu acho que tem algum pedaço na mesa. "

"Ok".

Bella estava na porta, obviamente esperando por algum tipo de resposta da minha parte. Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Ela estava incrivelmente bonita; o cabelo e o rosto brilhando pelas gotas de chuva. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella usar maquiagem, exceto na ocasião do baile de formatura, onde Alice tinha brincado com Bella como uma de suas bonecas. Bella não tinha necessidade de usar maquiagem, pois ela tinha uma beleza natural que irradiava para fora dela.

Eu dei-lhe a melhor tentativa de um sorriso que eu pude fingir, e disse: "Eu estarei bem atrás de você" encorajei-a a ir na frente e conseguir alguma comida na cozinha. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando eu foquei minha atenção na televisão. Normalmente, eu teria ido direto com ela, mas eu não estava fazendo nada de normal hoje. Deve ter sido muito assustador para Bella, vendo uma mudança tão drástica em mim. Talvez eu devesse ter ido com ela para não deixá-la se sentir tão desanimada, e para aliviar um pouco suas especulações sobre o meu comportamento recente. Honestamente, eu não poderia suportar olhar para ela, sabendo o que eu ia fazer amanhã, mas eu também não suportava ficar longe dela.

Decidi iniciar uma conversa com Charlie sobre o jogo e começamos comentando sobre os jogadores de cada equipe. Bella estava muito quieta na cozinha. Ela deveria estar ouvindo, exceto quando eu ouvi uma risadinha bem baixinha. Terminou assim como tinha começado, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer flutuar fora da minha mente por um momento. Soou tão doce e alegre. Como só o sorriso de Bella era. Eu me perguntava o que estava pensando.

Bella desceu a escada devagar. Ela estava com a câmera, que foi o presente de aniversário dado por Charlie, provavelmente para preencher seu álbum de recordações novo, que fora o presente de sua mãe - Renée, como Alice havia previsto na manhã de seu aniversário. Foi somente ontem? O tempo parecia se mover lentamente, mas eu senti o ontem como se tivesse ocorrido há anos atrás.

Bella inclinou-se na guarda da porta de entrada para a sala de estar com a câmera na mão e bateu uma foto. Olhei para ela, fingindo que eu não tinha notado sua presença.

"O que você está fazendo, Bella?" Charlie grunhiu.

"Oh, por favor". Ela moveu os lábios, como se a sorrir e continuou: "Sabe, a mamãe ligará em breve para perguntar se eu estou usando meus presentes. Eu tenho que começar a trabalhar nisso antes que ela possa ficar com seus sentimentos feridos. "

_Provavelmente_. Charlie pensou. E depois falou em voz alta: "Por que você está tirando fotos de mim?"

"Porque você é muito bonito. E porque, desde que você comprou a câmera, você é obrigado a ser um dos meus modelos. "

"Pelo amor de Deus. Eu sou? "Charlie murmurou sob sua respiração tão calma que Bella não podia ouvir com seus ouvidos humanos.

"Ei, Edward." Ela disse sem olhar para mim. "Tire uma foto minha e de meu pai juntos."

Ela jogou a câmera na minha direção enquanto se sentava no chão, ao lado de seu pai, que estava sentado no sofá.

Charlie suspirou.

Bella olhou para a câmera com uma expressão vazia. Eu queria ver o seu sorriso.

"Você precisa sorrir, Bella." Eu disse a ela. Ela virou-se nos cantos da boca em um sorriso fraco, enquanto eu tirava a fotografia. A tentativa de sorriso de Bella era diferente de seu habitual sorriso deslumbrante, mas foi o suficiente para aquecer meu coração por um momento.

"Deixe-me tirar uma de vocês, crianças." Charlie disse. _Assim, talvez parem de tirar fotos minhas_. Ele terminou em sua cabeça.

Eu gentilmente joguei a câmera para ele enquanto Bella se levantava e veio para perto de mim. Eu coloquei meu braço levemente sobre os seus ombros, quase sem tocá-la. Ela me abraçou fortemente - para um ser humano -, ao redor da cintura, como se ela não quisesse deixar ir. A sensação de calor subiu pela minha espinha ao seu toque. Eu não queria deixá-la ir também.

"Imagens suficiente por esta noite." Charlie declarou. "Você não tem que usar todo o rolo de uma só vez."

Eu retirei o meu braço do ombro de Bella, virando-me para sair de seu abraço e sentendo-me na poltrona. Ela hesitou e foi sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Charlie.

Quando o jogo acabou, me levantei da cadeira para indicar a minha partida.

"É melhor eu voltar para casa."

"Até mais." Charlie respondeu em voz alta, enquanto pensava _Finalmente ele está indo._

Bella seguiu-me para fora de casa, até o meu carro e eu sabia que ela ia perguntar.

"Você vai ficar?" Eu sempre fiquei com Bella durante a noite. Mas não esta noite. Eu estava me distanciando dela propositadamente. Ela tinha que saber que algo estava errado em nosso relacionamento – isso poderia prepará-la para o que estava por vir amanhã, e, assim, talvez fosse mais fácil para ela acreditar.

"Não esta noite." Bem, não que ela saiba.

Eu planejava voltar enquanto ela estivesse dormindo.

**Parte 9 **

Surpreendeu-me o rosto de Bella permanecer inalterado quando eu lhe disse que não iria ficar com ela esta noite. Então ela estava pensando que eu não iria?

Corri para o meu Volvo, fugindo, deixando Bella em pé na chuva sem uma palavra de despedida. Senti-me incrivelmente culpado pelo meu comportamento recente, e ainda mais por Bella ter que lidar com ele. Era injusto tratá-la dessa forma, mas também seria mais fácil para ela, em longo prazo. Se eu pudesse, de alguma forma, prejudicar o sentimento que nos mantinha juntos, se eu arruinasse a confiança que Bella tinha em nosso relacionamento, eu tornaria a situação mais indolor. Pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

Fiquei imaginando o que Bella estava pensando em relação à maneira em como eu a tratei, ou a conclusão que ela tirou a respeito. Ela provavelmente pensou que era apenas uma reação ao ataque sedento de Jasper, e que eu ainda estava com raiva.

Enquanto eu dirigia através de Forks, deixei os meus pensamentos vagarem, em relação ao que eu poderia fazer quando eu deixasse esta cidade.

Quando eu deixasse Bella.

O objetivo em minha existência era manter Bella longe de danos – e era uma ocupação de tempo integral. Eu não tinha previsto o maior perigo que eu deveria ter protegido-a, era na verdade, de mim mesmo. Eu tinha blindado-a contra os perigos que possuíam a humanidade e este mundo, quando, de fato, eu deveria tê-la blindado contra mim. E se tivesse sido eu, em vez de Jasper?

Não. Eu não podia suportar a idéia.

Por conseguinte, o que eu faria amanhã? Quando eu não mais estaria responsável em mantê-la longe do perigo. Eu ficaria longe dela - para mantê-la em segurança.

Devo matricular-se novamente no colegial?

Ou devo mergulhar em um novo hobby?

Eu iria precisar de algum tipo de atividade para me distrair do pensamento constante em Bella. Embora, sinceramente, eu saiba que eu iria sempre ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz, sentir o cheiro seu perfume, todos os dias na minha mente, para o resto da eternidade.

Quando eu cheguei de volta à casa da minha família, eu queria nada além do que ficar sozinho e contar os segundos até que eu poderia ver Bella novamente. Eu podia ouvir Carlisle e Esme dentro da casa; eles estavam embalando seus pertences para levar conosco amanhã, então eu decidi ir e ajudar, ao invés de ser mais egoísta. Eu devia isso a minha família. Eu precisava mostrar-lhes a minha gratidão por sua compreensão e cooperação.

Minha família gostava realmente da cidade de Forks, no Estado de Washington. Era um lugar em que se sentiam verdadeiramente à vontade, depois que morarem aqui há mais de dois anos. De todas as inúmeras vezes que haviam se mudado - Forks era sentida como nosso lar por todos nós.

Talvez em Forks eu me sentisse em casa porque Bella estava aqui. Ela era a minha casa. Ela era a razão da minha existência e parecia que ela era uma parte de mim. Como um vampiro, eu não estava convencido de que eu tinha uma alma, mas se eu tivesse uma, seria interligada com a de Bella.

Eu me senti culpado por pedir a minha família para deixar o lugar que eles consideravam como lar, mas eu tinha feito tudo por eles, muitas vezes, e agora era sua vez de fazer isso por mim. Como um homem apaixonado, deixando o amor de sua vida, ou melhor, a existência, não me era permitido ser um pouco egoísta, a fim de proteger o seu amor?

A casa estava excepcionalmente quieta sem meus irmãos ausentes. Ithaca ficava a uma distância de três dias, para o homem dirigindo no limite de velocidade. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, levaram somente um dia, dirigindo a quase o dobro do limite de velocidade, sem ter de parar para as necessidades humanas de alimentos e descanso. Eles só teriam que parar para reabastecer. Era muito impressionante em como se poderia dirigir em linha reta de um lado dos Estados Unidos para o outro, em uma pequena quantidade de tempo. Eu deveria fazer a mesma viagem amanhã.

Eu amo a emoção de dirigir rápido, sentindo o ronco do motor abaixo de mim. A jornada de amanhã não ia ser agradável. A única razão de que eu estaria dirigindo tão rápido é ter a certeza que eu estava suficientemente longe de Bella para impedi-la de se machucar ainda mais.

Eu tinha decidido que não iria para Ithaca ainda. Nesse momento, eu não apreciaria o conforto de passar os dias com todos os casais apaixonados que minha família consistiu. Exceto eu. Eu gostaria de estar sozinho. Talvez eu faça uma viagem diferente, não acompanhado, para chafurdar na minha miséria pessoal.

Carlisle e Esme estavam esperando por mim quando eu entrei em casa. Eles estavam cercados por caixas de papelão, com várias coisas que não queriam deixar para trás. Afinal, nós não voltaríamos para cá. Não por muitos anos ou mesmo décadas.

Eu nunca iria voltar para Forks. Jamais.

Seria apenas uma lembrança dolorosa de Bella e nosso tempo juntos.

_Edward._ Carlisle me cumprimentou com um sorriso educado. Esme veio em minha direção, com os braços estendidos. Quando ela chegou até mim, ela me envolveu em um delicado abraço.

"Como foi seu dia, querido?" Ela perguntou enquanto se afastava para me olhar.

Preocupação atravessou seu rosto. _Oh. Nada bom pela sua aparência. Eu nunca vi Edward tão emocionalmente esgotado. Deve estar realmente machucando-o deixar Bella. _

"Estou bem, Esme." Eu menti.

Sobrancelhas arqueadas formaram linhas de preocupação em sua testa.

"Realmente." Eu disse para acalmar sua preocupação. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo. "Eu somente estou com saudades dela."

_Tem certeza de que está bem, Edward? Você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo com você. _

"Sim". Eu respondi, tentando fazer a minha voz mais composta, para que ela acreditasse em mim.

Eu acho que falhei miseravelmente.

Esme estava esperando há décadas que eu encontrasse alguém que significasse para mim o que Carlisle significava para ela. Minha outra metade. Ela ficou muito feliz quando Bella entrou na minha vida porque ela percebeu a distinta mudança em mim - de uma criatura vazia em um homem amoroso, mais do que qualquer dos membros da minha família. A mesma dor que ela sentia ao estar longe de Carlisle, ela sabia que eu sentiria ao ficar longe de Bella. Mas ela também entendeu o raciocínio por trás da minha decisão e não a contestou.

"Você já caçou hoje, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou. _Eu e Esme estamos indo em uma hora ou mais, você não quer se juntar a nós? _Continuou em sua cabeça.

"Sim, eu cacei. Você e Esme podem ir. Eu vou embalar os pertences quero levar. "

Virei-me para Esme e perguntei: "Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado, querido. Nós estamos quase terminando agora. "

Eu estava prestes a tomar uma caixa de papelão vazias para levar até o meu quarto, quando me lembrei de algo que eu queria perguntar Carlisle.

"Carlisle, o que você disse no hospital sobre a nossa partida repentina?"

"Eu informei ao diretor do conselho de administração do hospital que me tinha sido oferecida uma promoção, com um generoso aumento de salário, que não podia me dar ao luxo de recusar. Eu comuniquei-lhes que o trabalho se iniciará na próxima semana e pedi desculpas pela partida repentina. Além disso, pedi que não contassem a ninguém até depois que eu partisse, pois eu não queria fazer estardalhaço. "

"Onde?" Eu perguntei.

Eu li o pensamento em sua mente. _Los Angeles? _

Eu dei-lhe um olhar perplexo, pedindo-lhe uma explicação.

"Bem, principalmente, para manter-se em segredo para Bella. Eu não acho que você iria querer que ela soubesse para aonde estamos indo realmente, só por precaução".

"Prevenir o que exatamente?" Eu perguntei, tentando entender.

"Prevenir que Bella nos siga, quando você partir." Carlisle disse baixinho.

Eu imediatamente congelei. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Bella poderia tentar nos seguir.

Carlisle continuou falando em voz alta, embora eu pudesse ler as palavras em sua cabeça. Era como se eu estivesse ouvindo a conversa sendo ecoada em minha mente.

"Bella é uma adulta que certamente é capaz de cuidar de si mesma." Eu estava prestes a contestar sua declaração, porque era óbvio que os problemas continuariam a perseguir Bella como um ímã. Carlisle percebeu o início do meu protesto e rapidamente interrompeu.

"Eu não quero dizer em situações perigosas, Edward. Eu simplesmente queria dizer que ela é capaz de acomodar as suas necessidades humanas, como comer, dormir, etc. E eu acho que há a possibilidade de que Bella poderia, sem dúvida, pegar um avião e ir nos ver, então eu pensei que seria melhor se mentíssemos sobre paradeiro real. Portanto eu informei ao hospital um local aonde o sol brilha. Porque, em primeiro lugar, os meus colegas vão espalhar a notícia sobre a cidade para qual vamos logo após a nossa partida e, por outro, Bella saberá que nunca iríamos para um lugar assim. Ela saberia que é mentira. "

Finalmente entendi.

Bella sabia que nunca iríamos a um lugar aonde o sol brilhava de forma constante. Por sermos vampiros, não podíamos sair em público com sol brilhando, por causa da nossa pele cintilante. Bella nunca iria nos procurar, se ela não tivesse idéia de onde nos encontrar. Los Angeles foi o local perfeito para se fingir ir.

"Obrigado, Carlisle. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. "

Depois de guardar as coisas em meu quarto, eu voltei para baixo. Carlisle e Esme ainda estavam caçando, e a casa estava totalmente vazia - como o meu peito.

Eu não iria dirigindo para Bella. Era muito mais conveniente ir correndo, para evitar que Bella ou Charlie acordassem com o som do carro. Eu escalei a parede de sua casa e entrei através da janela aberta.

E lá estava ela.

Minha Bella.

Eu silenciosamente sentei-me na cadeira de balanço para vê-la dormir. Eu gostava de vê-la dormir. Às vezes, era como se eu estivesse assistindo seus sonhos junto com ela.

Eu não afastei meus olhos dela a noite toda.

**Parte 10 **

Ao amanhecer, eu pulei para fora da janela de Bella e corri para casa. Enquanto corria, eu refleti sobre a noite anterior.

Eu tinha sentado na cadeira de balanço imóvel durante toda a noite, nunca desviando os olhos da forma como Bella estava dormindo. Esta seria a última noite que eu poderia vê-la dormir, então eu não queria perder um momento sequer. Ela teve uma noite agitada, constantemente remexendo-se e girando, mas nunca acordando. Fiquei imaginando sobre o que seria seu sonho. Ela estaria sonhando comigo? Ela sabia que algo aconteceria?

Eu tive o cuidado de não perturbar Carlisle e Esme, quando voltei para casa. Eu queria evitá-los para não ter que explicar as minhas ações, sobre me esconder no quarto de Bella para vê-la dormir. Felizmente, ambos estavam distraídos com outra coisa, preparando-se para sair logo que eu tivesse dito a Bella, o que aconteceria hoje, depois da escola.

Hoje era o dia.

Ele chegou muito rápido.

Fiquei realmente grato por meus poucos meses de felicidade com Bella - era mais do que eu merecia, e parecia que me mataria dizer adeus a ela.

Eu precisava de mais tempo.

Como eu poderia tentar pausar o tempo?

Não era possível.

Eu não tinha pressa em chegar à escola; eu dirigi no limite de velocidade, na tentativa de prolongar cada segundo que eu poderia ficar em Forks, só para ficar perto de Bella.

Cheguei alguns minutos antes de Bella e esperei por ela fora do meu carro. O silêncio de ontem voltou enquanto caminhávamos para a escola. Bella sabia que algo estava errado e ficou claro, pelo olhar irritado em seu rosto, que isso estava incomodando-a profundamente. Isso também afetou sua concentração nas aulas. O professor de Inglês, Senhor Betty, lhe fez uma pergunta sobre Romeu e Julieta - o livro que estávamos estudando, três vezes antes que ela percebesse que ele estava falando com ela. Ela apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão de espanto, como se ele falasse uma língua estrangeira. Sussurrei a resposta correta para ela, muito baixo para os outros seres humanos ao nosso redor ouvirem, antes de cair de novo em silêncio.

O tempo parecia passar mais rápido quando eu e Bella conversávamos. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não deveria estar fazendo valer a pena o máximo do meu pouco tempo com Bella? Eu deveria estar falando com ela, só para ouvir sua voz em resposta às minhas perguntas. Eu deveria estar fazendo-a sorrir, para ver a luz iluminando seu rosto. Eu deveria estar abraçando-a para sentir o calor da sua pele contra a minha.

Eu queria. Mas eu não podia. Era tarde demais para começar a fazer essas coisas agora. Eu não poderia simplesmente reverter o meu recente comportamento estranho. Se eu fizesse, seria apenas para levantar Bella, pouco antes de destruí-la. A dor começou a queimar em meu estômago, enquanto eu percebia que tinha somente mais algumas horas preciosas com ela. Eu queria que a dor fosse capaz de me engolir por eu ter sido tão idiota.

Era hora do almoço agora, e Bella e eu estávamos sentados na nossa mesa normal, com alguns de seus amigos. Eles não pareciam notar a distância entre nós, pois eles estavam ocupados tirando fotos de si mesmos com a câmera que Bella havia trazido para a escola. Eu supus que Bella estava entretida no projeto de documentar a vida dela aqui em Forks, como distração para sua preocupação com a minha bizarra atitude recente, enquanto esperava, compassivamente, que eu voltasse ao meu normal.

Passei o resto do dia escolar pensando sobre o que eu iria dizer para Bella.

Eu não estava pronto.

Eu não estava preparado.

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Senti-me profundamente confuso.

Depois da escola, eu fui com Bella até sua picape; foi quando ela me lembrou que tinha que trabalhar. Eu não queria ficar longe dela, mas eu dei-lhe um sorriso de despedida fraco enquanto fechava a porta do veículo. Enquanto eu caminhava para o meu Volvo, comecei a entrar em pânico, o tempo foi passando e eu tomei uma decisão instantânea.

Eu seria egocêntrico mais uma vez.

Eu não estava pensando em conversar com Carlisle e Esme. Eles apenas falariam e eu me absteria de responder. Mas quando cheguei, Carlisle estava de pé sobre o degrau do alpendre esperando por mim.

"Ligação de Alice." Ele apenas disse enquanto eu saia do carro.

Alice. Eu tinha esquecido que ela estaria vendo o meu futuro. Ela teria visto o que eu iria fazer, logo que eu tomei a decisão.

_Não é uma boa idéia, Edward._ Carlisle interrompeu meus próprios pensamentos. _Se você não pode partir agora, você nunca será capaz de ir._

Ele estava errado. Eu seria capaz. Eu havia esperado mais de um século para encontrar Bella. Eu não tinha tido tempo suficiente com ela. Eu só precisava de mais um dia. Mais um dia para apreciá-la. Mesmo que esse dia tivesse que acontecer no purgatório da escola. Eu ficaria feliz em passar todos os dias da minha existência lá, se isso significasse que eu poderia ver Bella.

"Só mais um dia, Carlisle. Por favor? "Eu implorei.

Seus pensamentos estavam cheios de preocupação comigo.

_Ele parece um pouco desesperado_. Ele pensou.

Eu estava desesperado, e não tinha medo de admitir isso.

"Eu estou". Afirmei.

_Sim_! ele pensou. Meu ânimo melhorou. Carlisle iria concordar porque ele sabia que não seria capaz de me parar, fisicamente falando, mesmo que discordasse. Apenas mais um dia eu pensei. Se eu não contasse amanhã para Bella, ele contaria.

Vamos ficar com você.

"Não. Carlisle. Esta tudo bem. Você e Esme devem partir hoje, como originalmente planejado. Eu vou ficar bem. Honestamente, eu prefiro ficar sozinho para me preparar para dizer adeus a Bel - "Eu praticamente gemi o nome dela.

Adeus.

Eu não queria dizer adeus a Bella.

Mas eu teria que fazê-lo.

Amanhã.

Para seu próprio bem. Eu estava disposto a tudo para garantir que ela estivesse sempre em segurança.

Eu tinha conseguido convencer tanto Carlisle quanto Esme a partir para Ithaca hoje, depois de prometer que eu partiria amanhã. Assim que eu sinceramente tinha-lhes dado a minha palavra, eles relaxaram um pouco e concordaram. Ambos colocavam muita fé em mim.

Eu não iria decepcioná-los neste momento.

Eu não decepcionaria Bella também. Ela precisava de segurança.

A casa estava realmente vazia. Todo mundo tinha ido embora. Meus irmãos estariam chegando a Ithaca logo e eu apenas tinha acabado de acenar na partida de meus pais adotivos, prometendo-lhes mais uma vez que eu partiria de Forks amanhã. Eu não lhes disse que havia uma grande chance de que eu não me juntasse a eles, no lado leste do país. Eu ainda não havia decidido, e Alice, certamente, iria notificá-los quando eu tomasse uma decisão.

Eu não fui ver Bella depois que ela saiu do trabalho. Eu tinha imposto a ela enormes barreiras, dificultado bastante com meu silêncio ao longo dos últimos dois dias e eu odiava vê-la aflita, pois eu não poderia explicar e aliviar o seu stress.

Em vez disso, fui sozinho para a nossa campina.

A campina estava brilhando lindamente em razão da última chuva. Fez-me lembrar de como Bella brilhava na chuva. Cada fiapo de grama tinha sua própria gota de chuva. Apesar da umidade, eu me deitei na grama e olhei para o céu. As nuvens roxas foram tornando-se escuridão, enquanto as outras nuvens desapareciam, abrindo caminho para as estrelas.

Enquanto eu estava lá, eu relembrei a primeira vez que eu trouxe Bella aqui. Foi onde nós declaramos nossos sentimentos. Eu a beijei aquele dia, eu tinha certeza que senti meu coração congelado bater uma vez no momento em que seus doces lábios macios tocaram os meus.

Eu tinha me comportado mal naquele dia também, assustando-a. Mas ela me perdoou rapidamente pelo meu comportamento rude.

Será que ela me perdoaria agora?

Não importava se ela não me perdoasse - eu nunca iria vê-la novamente.

Vir aqui foi uma lembrança dolorosa do que teria que permanecer em meu passado.

Bella.

E todas as minhas memórias com ela.

No dia seguinte, na escola, o silêncio ainda estava presente. Mas hoje eu não estava muito incomodado com ele, eu estava distraído. Minha mente estava preocupada em memorizar cada traço de Bella.

Ontem à noite, depois que deixei a campina, eu voltei para o quarto de Bella quando eu tive certeza de que ela estava dormindo. Enquanto eu observava seu sono, eu percebi que precisava de uma imagem mental vívida de Bella, para manter em minha mente pelo resto da minha existência, a fim de sobreviver aos longos anos que estavam à frente sem ela. Essa realmente seria a última noite que eu passaria com ela. Eu percebi isso somente neste momento.

Então foi isso que eu fiz a noite toda e hoje durante tofo tempo de aula. Memorização; seu rosto lindo em forma de coração, com seus lábios macios e suas cativantes e enormes íris castanho-chocolate. Seu cabelo, que descia solto sobre os ombros, longos e ondulados. O som de seus batimentos cardíacos, que bombeava o sangue doce debaixo de sua pele. O refinado perfume, que exalava de seus poros. Os padrões de sua pele.

Quando a campainha tocou, sinalizando o término das aulas, eu já tinha memorizado cada célula de seu corpo e, de repente, eu estava apavorado. Tempo acabou, e eu tinha um objetivo a cumprir.

"Você se importaria se eu fosse hoje?" Eu perguntei à Bella, enquanto nós caminhávamos para a sua caminhonete.

"Mas é claro que não."

"Agora?" Eu perguntei, esperando a sua resposta fosse não, porque talvez ela tivesse alguma mudança no trabalho ou algum outro plano.

"Claro, eu apenas vou passar antes na caixa de correio para postar uma carta para Renée. Eu encontro você em casa".

Olhei para a cabine de sua picape e visualizei um grosso envelope no banco do passageiro; provavelmente eram as fotos que ela tirou de todos, inclusive de mim. Eu rapidamente peguei-o.

"Eu faço isso. E anda chegou antes de você lá". Eu disse, forçando um sorriso no meu rosto.

Corri pela cidade em alta velocidade, em direção à casa de Bella, parando para postar sua carta no caminho, logo depois que eu retirei as minhas imagens do envelope. Eu tinha que chegar a sua casa alguns minutos antes dela, porque havia algo que eu precisava fazer.

Estacionei e corri para dentro da casa. Peguei a chave debaixo do beiral e entrei. Corri até o quarto de Bella e localizei os presentes que eu e minha família tínhamos dado a ela em seu aniversário, junto com as minhas fotos em seu álbum de recordações. Puxei uma tábua ligeiramente solta do assoalho, no canto do quarto dela, e enfiei os bilhetes, as fotos e o CD antes de pregá-la novamente ao chão. Parecia cruel eu tirar as coisas que pertenciam a Bella, mas elas apenas iriam lembrá-la de minha família, e eu queria que ela seguisse em frente rapidamente, como se nós nunca tivéssemos existido.

Eu me atirei escada abaixo até a cozinha, arrancando um pedaço de papel do bloco ao lado do telefone. Escrevi um bilhete para Charlie, de Bella. Somente precaução, caso ele voltasse para casa antes dela.

Ouvi a caminhonete de Bella virando na sua rua, de modo que rapidamente sai de casa, deixando a carta sobre a mesa da cozinha, recolocando a chave em seu lugar quando saí.

Eu sentei em meu carro no último minuto, enquanto Bella chegava. Quando ela estacionou, sai do meu carro e fui cumprimentá-la. Peguei sua mochila e coloquei-a no banco da sua picape, antes de fechar a porta.

"Venha dar um passeio comigo." Perguntei-lhe enquanto pegava wm sua mão. O toque frio da minha pele contra a dela causava calafrios. Sua pele parecia ser veludo sob a minha.

Ela não respondeu então eu continuei a puxá-la para a floresta ao lado de sua casa. Eu parei na primeira clareira, com poucas árvores, soltando sua mão e apoiando as costas contra uma bétula grande.

"Ok, vamos conversar." Bella disse.

Eu queria uma alternativa.

Parecia que esta iria me matar.

Enchi meus pulmões de ar e disse-lhe --

"Bella, nós estamos partindo."

**Parte 11 **

Bella respirou fundo, no entanto, chocou-me que seu rosto permaneceu íntegro e livre de emoção. Eu esperava que ela fosse irracional e implorasse para ficar comigo.

"Por que agora? E não no outro ano ? "Bella começou a dizer.

"Bella, está na hora. Quanto tempo mais poderíamos ficar em Forks, afinal? Carlisle mal pode passar por trinta anos, e ele está alegando trinta e três anos agora. Nós teríamos que sair logo de qualquer maneira. "Eu respondi. Eu não queria dar a ela a verdadeira razão para a nossa partida, pois iria fazê-la se sentir culpada. Ela insistia que não precisa ser salva.

Confusão atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela olhou para mim sem pestanejar.

"Quando você diz nós - sussurrou ela. Ela estava pensando que eu quis dizer eu e ela? Eu amaria mais do que tudo fugir com Bella, só eu e ela juntos - mas isso era impossível. Eu tinha que ser claro, para fazê-la entender.

"Quero dizer a minha família e eu" Eu disse cada palavra distintamente, embora desejando que ela fizesse parte da minha família.

Ela balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente várias vezes como que a dizer _não_.

Bella ficou em silêncio, enquanto ela organizava seus pensamentos. Frustrou-me não poder ver o que ela estava pensando, enquanto os segundos passavam lentamente. Esperei pacientemente para ela falar novamente, pois a raiva estava por vir. Olhei para o seu rosto - ele me cativou. Sempre que eu olhava para Bella, eu via meu amor, minha vida, a própria razão de minha existência. Mas logo eu estaria sozinho. Estaria sozinho para sempre. Bella logo encontraria alguém novo - que poderia cuidar dela, protegê-la - coisas que eu não podia fazer. Bem como a amá-la e fazê-la feliz. Eu engoli um rosnado de volta com o pensamento de alguém começar a fazer essas coisas - coisas que eu queria tanto poder fazer. Eu invejei a pessoa que teria a minha Bella. Eu queria preservar a sua alma notável para ela viver uma vida feliz, e apenas para ser feliz, e enquanto isso fosse possível, eu seria capaz de permanecer em pé.

Depois do que pareceu uma quantidade infinita de segundos, Bella finalmente abriu a boca para falar. Eu me preparei para a fúria que se aproximava.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou com você ".

_**O quê?**_ Será que eu não fui claro? Ela queria vir comigo, é claro, mas eu não tinha especificamente dito a ela que só eu e minha família estávamos partindo, e que ela não foi incluída?

"Não, Bella." Eu disse a ela. O rosto dela desmoronou um pouco, mas a raiva ainda não foi revelada em sua expressão. Talvez eu estivesse errado. Será que ela não se importava realmente comigo, tanto quanto ela dizia?

Ela não estava enfurecida com tudo isso?

"Aonde nós estamos indo... Não é o lugar certo para você".

"Aonde você está é o lugar certo para mim." Ela respondeu.

Ah, ela se importava. Fiz essa pequena reflexão apenas sobre a situação. Percebi que ela estava tentando me convencer a ficar ou a partir comigo, de uma forma calma antes dela ficar com raiva.

"Eu não sou bom para você, Bella." Disse-lhe a verdade.

"Não seja ridículo." Sua voz ficou tensa enquanto ela falava. "Você é a melhor parte da minha vida."

Eu era a parte mais perigosa da sua vida, mas a melhor parte de sua vida estava em seu futuro, em algum lugar que eu não existiria.

"O meu mundo não é para você." Eu disse tristemente.

"O que aconteceu com Jasper - não foi nada, Edward! Nada!

Como ela poderia pensar isso? Ele quase a matou! Eu fiz uma careta pela memória. Será que ela não dava valor a sua vida?

"Você está certa. Foi exatamente o que era de se esperar."

Seus olhos cintilaram com a lembrança.

"Você prometeu! Em Phoenix, você prometeu que iria ficar - "

Eu rapidamente interrompi, "Contanto que fosse o melhor para você." Mentalmente eu me amaldiçoei por não cumprir minha promessa. Eu gostaria de ficar com ela para sempre. Não, eu argumentava comigo mesmo - eu teria de quebrar a promessa.

"Não! É sobre a minha alma, não é? "Bella explodiu. Ai estava a raiva que eu tinha antecipado - Eu esperava ficar muito pior. Olhei para o chão e cerrei os dentes em conjunto, enquanto ela continuava a gritar.

"Carlisle me falou sobre isso, e eu não ligo, Edward." Um arrepio correu minha espinha enquanto ela falava o meu nome, talvez pela última vez. "Eu não me importo! Você pode ter a minha alma. Eu não a quero sem você - ela já é sua."

Eu continuei a olhar para o chão por um momento. Eu precisava me recompor. Eu não queria que Bella ouvisse a tristeza em minha voz, ou me visse quebrando enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda - o perfume irresistível de Bella deixou minha garganta em fogo, e eu descerrei meus dentes antes de virar a cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo."

Seu rosto ficou empalidecido enquanto a rejeição caia sobre ela. Meu coração ficou pequeno. Foi tão difícil dizer essas palavras. Era o tipo mais negro de blasfêmia.

Bella tinha que acreditar que eu não a queria mais, e que eu estava seguindo em frente com a minha vida. Ela ficou lá imóvel. Seu silêncio me fez recuperar o fôlego.

"Você... não... me. quer?" Ela finalmente falou em tom sussurrado. A dor no meu estômago aumentou mais e mais até que cobria cada centímetro do meu corpo. Eu queria gritar, _Sim! Eu quero você! Eu sempre quero você!_

O coração de Bella batia furiosamente, e em cada batida eu sentia que meu coração congelado estava sendo esfaqueado.

"Não." Eu respondi.

Seu rosto estava distorcido pela dor. Ela olhou em meus olhos, procurando por algo. O que ela encontrou - eu não sei. Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. Ela acreditou em mim. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela. _Não! Não!_ Eu queria gritar para ela. _Não acredite em mim!_

Como poderiam todas as vezes que eu tinha dito a ela que eu a amava não ter significado nada? Será que ela não percebia o quanto ela significa para mim? Como se eu não tivesse sido suficientemente explícito em meus sentimentos por ela no passado?

Eu quis estender a mão e tocá-la; derreter sob o seu toque e esquecer a dor excruciante que corria através de mim.

Bella poderia estar sangrando agora - mas isso iria desaparecer. O tempo curaria as feridas que eu tinha criado dentro nela. As minhas, porém, nunca cicatrizariam. As facadas ficariam gravadas em mim, e continuariam a cortar para sempre. Bella tinha me alterado significativamente por toda a eternidade. Eu gostaria que houvesse alguma maneira de fazer com que ela soubesse o quanto eu realmente a amava, como eu sempre amarei.

"Bem, isso muda as coisas." Bella falou com uma voz calma.

Olhei para dentro da floresta, desejando que eu pudesse fugir - mas eu devia a Bella uma explicação. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas por dizer, isso poderia causar-lhe mais dor e eu não queria fazer isso. Isso já estava me matando por dentro.

"Claro, eu sempre vou te amar... de alguma forma. Mas o que aconteceu na outra noite"E u franzi as sobrancelhas com a memória. "- Me fez perceber que é hora de mudar... Porque estou cansado de fingir ser algo que eu não sou Bella. Eu não sou humano." Virei o meu olhar para trás para olhar para ela, para que ela pudesse ver as qualidades desumanas que se apossaram de mim. "Eu deixei isso ir demasiado longe, e eu sinto muito por isso."

Eu estava realmente arrependido. Eu estava pesaroso por não ser digno dela, eu trocaria qualquer coisa para ser humano, mas conseqüentemente eu ainda não seria digno de Bella, mas pelo menos, se ambos fossemos criaturas iguais, e eu não precisaria partir.

"Não", ela sussurrou. Seu rosto estava completamente devastado para eu poder olhar. A sua expressão de dor fez o meu corpo ficar tenso e vibrar como se fosse chorar. Eu desejava tomá-la em meus braços e afastar a dor.

"Não faça isso."

Eu olhei para ela com determinação.

Com assim a raiva tinha ido? Como ela poderia acreditar em mim tão facilmente? Ah, como eu desejava poder ler sua mente. Eu estava desesperado para saber quais pensamentos estavam passando por sua mente.

Sendo um vampiro, eu era capaz de experimentar as emoções da mesma forma que um ser humano, mas era mais fácil ignorá-las -, mas a aceitação de Bella em minha mentira causou uma sensação em meu corpo que me fez ter vontade de cair de joelhos e gritar em agonia.

Forcei-me a permanecer calmo enquanto eu disse, "Você não é boa para mim, Bella." - Invertendo as palavras que eu tinha dito a ela anteriormente. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu não conseguia respirar - não sei quanto tempo eu estava segurando a minha respiração até Bella finalmente falou.

"Se... isso é o que você quer."

Baixei a cabeça, dando-lhe um aceno.

Meu peito palpitava como o meu coração lascado.

Não, não era isso que eu queria.

Porque ela não estava gritando, pedindo para eu não deixá-la? Sua aceitação era insuportável. Esta foi a experiência mais angustiante que eu já tinha vivido. Eu não poderia imaginar nada pior em toda minha existência.

Eu tomei uma respiração rápida - aroma de Bella queimou minha garganta novamente, enquanto o ar entrava no meu pulmão.

"Eu gostaria de pedir um favor, porém, se isso não for muito." Um arrepio de preocupação subiu por minha espinha. Quem vai proteger Bella quando eu partir? Quem iria ampará-la quando ela tropeçar? Quem iria levá-la para a sala de emergência? O pensamento de Bella ser ferida despertou o meu instinto de abraçar e protegê-la. Segurei-me de volta com todas as minhas forças.

"Qualquer coisa." Ela prometeu.

"Não faça nada imprudente ou estúpido. Você entende o que estou dizendo? "

Ela balançou a cabeça como resposta.

"Eu estou pensando em Charlie, é claro. Ele precisa de você. Cuide-se - por ele. "_E por mim_, eu adicionei silenciosamente em minha cabeça.

"Eu vou." Ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça novamente.

Senti-me relaxar um pouco.

Enquanto ela vivesse e respirasse - Eu poderia sobreviver.

"E eu te farei uma promessa em troca. Prometo que esta será a última vez que você me vera. Eu não vou voltar. Não vou sujeitá-la a qualquer coisa como aquilo novamente. Você pode seguir com a sua vida sem nenhuma interferência minha. Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido".

Bella começou a tremer; seu ritmo cardíaco acelerado ecoando pela floresta quieta. Eu sorri fracamente para ela, a fim de aliviar o seu stress.

"Não se preocupe. Você é humana - a sua memória não é mais do que uma peneira. O tempo cura todas as feridas para a sua espécie".

"E as suas memórias?

"Bem -" Fiz uma pausa. Não havia chance alguma de eu me esquecer. As memórias que eu tinha de Bella estariam sempre gravadas na minha mente.

"Eu não vou esquecer. Mas a minha espécie... nós nos distraímos facilmente." Eu saí de perto da árvore que eu estava encostado, movendo-me para longe de Bella. "Bom, é isso. Não vamos incomodá-la novamente. "

Ela arregalou os olhos quando ela percebeu o que eu ainda não havia dito a ela.

"Alice não vai voltar." Ela sussurrou em voz baixa.

Eu balancei a cabeça mecanicamente.

O coração de Bella tinha falhado uma batida. Não só eu estava me afastando de Bella, como também lhe tirei sua melhor amiga. Eu era um monstro insensível e frio!

"Não. Todos já partiram. Eu fiquei para lhe dizer adeus. "

"Alice já partiu?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

"Ela queria dizer adeus, mas eu a convenci de que um término limpo seria melhor para você."

Bella parecia desorientada. Eu tinha que sair agora. Esta era - O fim. Sem mais mentiras, sem mais "nós". O amor estava perdido para sempre.

"Adeus, Bella."

"Espere!" Ela chorou. Suas pernas balançam enquanto ela tentava chegar para até mim. Eu gentilmente agarrei seus os pulsos e abaixei-os ao seu lado. Eu não seria capaz de deixá-la se ela me abraçasse. O toque da sua pele contra a minha enviou ondas de calor em todo meu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se inclinava para baixo e eu dei um beijo em sua testa, respirando o seu perfume uma última vez.

"Cuide-se". Eu sussurrei.

Virei-me rapidamente e corri. Eu corri para a floresta a uma velocidade desumana. Corri por entre as árvores o mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, como uma caixa vazia.

Corri quase em círculos para chegar de volta à casa da Bella. Ela tinha andado nas árvores e não podia me ver ou me ouvir entrando em meu carro e disparando. Meu peito vazio vibrava enquanto eu dirigia para fora dos limites da cidade, deixando meu coração partido para trás.

O adeus poderia parecer ser para sempre. Mas, o meu coração seria o lugar aonde as memórias de Bella iriam sempre permanecer.

* * *

N/T:

Eu sei, eu sei...

Mas, como eu disse, esse capítulo é particularmente longo e dolorido. Foram 36 páginas do Word, e eu realmente tive que parar em muitos momentos...

A Sophie conseguiu captar a angústia de Edward de tal maneira que eu era capaz de senti-la.

Isso, somado ao término do ano (com pressão no trabalho e tudo o mais), atrasou um pouco o capítulo.

Os outros devem chegar mais rápido pois são bem menores (nunca ultrapassando 8 páginas).

Beijo enorme!!!

Um Ano novo cheio de energia, alegria, paz e muito amor na vida de todos vocês!!!!

Alessandra – Sandy Meirelles.


	5. Capítulo 4 Renúncia

**Capítulo 4 - Renúncia**

O fim não foi o que eu esperava.

Aconteceu muito rapidamente.

Eu deveria estar em Forks agora, observando-a atentamente, respirando seu aroma refinado enquanto tentava convencê-la de que eu já não a queria – o que era a mais sinistra mentira que eu já havia dito. Eu sabia que era um bom mentiroso, mas eu nunca pensei que Bella iria acreditar em mim instantaneamente.

Foi melhor assim?

Foi para Bella.

Não era para mim.

Meu peito estava oco no local onde estaria meu coração congelado. A dor monótona e angustiante tomou conta de cada centímetro do meu corpo, e eu sabia que estava morrendo por dentro.

Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava ou para onde eu estava indo. Eu tinha mínima consciência de que de que eu estava dentro do meu carro, pisando no acelerador, pressionado meu pé até o chão.

Eu não conseguia pensar corretamente. Não conseguia me concentrar. Tudo que eu podia ver era o rosto de Bella desfigurado pela dor, várias e várias vezes em minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia esquecer essa imagem; ela me perseguiria, me mortificaria. Eu sabia que se eu respirasse fundo, eu seria capaz de limpar a cabeça um pouco. Mas eu não queria perder o aroma que estava guardado em meus pulmões, eu queria que ele ficasse dentro do meu corpo para sempre.

Como regra, eu nunca prestei muita atenção nas estradas durante a condução. Uma parte do meu cérebro vampiro assumia instintivamente, tornando o guiar um ato reflexo. Mas, como a dor estava lentamente me consumindo, minha mente toda começou a desligar-se completamente e eu fui obrigado a encostar.

Enquanto o meu cérebro não estivesse funcionando corretamente, eu não podia permitir-me guiar – um acidente com o carro seria inevitável. Embora eu fosse capaz de sair andando e ileso do acidente, não havia porque causar mais transtornos, tendo que dar explicações sobre o que aconteceu e, ainda mais, destruir meu próprio veículo para limpar as evidências, bem como colocar em perigo outras pessoas que passassem na estrada durante o processo. Eu não poderia me importar menos com o meu carro, mas eu facilitaria as coisas se eu simplesmente parasse.

O que havia de errado comigo? Por que o meu cérebro não estava funcionando?

Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o encosto do banco do motorista. Minhas mãos estavam segurando firmemente o volante, eu não conseguia movê-las. Olhei para fora do pára-brisa não vendo nada, somente o rosto de Bella.

Tentei fechar meus olhos, mas a imagem de Bella ficou ainda maior em minha cabeça - seria isso possível?

A imagem falava-me, repetindo as mesmas palavras sussurradas por Bella na floresta.

"_Não faça isso"._

"_Você... não... me... quer?" _

À medida que cada palavra se repetia em minha mente, um novo corte, uma nova ferida se abria dentro de mim. A dor era insuportável.

Foi uma tortura.

A voz de Bella em minha cabeça cessou quando cada centímetro do meu corpo havia sido ferido. Foi então que questões começaram a inundar a minha mente.

Quanto tempo eu fiquei com meus olhos fechados?

Quanto tempo eu estava sentado no meu carro?

Onde eu estava?

Como eu era capaz de ficar uma quantidade indeterminável de tempo sem me mover ou respirar, eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eu estava aqui – aonde quer que seja aqui. Poderiam ter sido horas, dias ou mesmo semanas, até onde eu sabia. Minha mente não tinha controlado o tempo. Fiquei imaginando que dia era hoje.

Abri os olhos. Luz encheu o carro, me rodeando. Era madrugada, o sol estava começando a aparecer parcialmente através das nuvens.

A luz de um novo dia trouxe a razão que eu quase esqueci – Ela estava segura.

Apesar do meu sofrimento, eu não podia ficar onde eu estava. Queria lamentar, privada e adequadamente, o luto pelo meu amor perdido. Eu precisava me recompor, organizar os meus sentimentos e deixar a minha função cerebral retornar – apenas por um curto período de tempo até que eu estivesse sozinho e em algum lugar distante.

Eu estava quase no meu primeiro destino, eu não tinha decidido sobre o meu segundo, ainda.

Eu descobri que quando eu deixei Forks, eu dirigi até o Canadá, e estava na cidade de Weyburn, onde eu fiquei parado, dentro do mei carro, por vários dias.

Ontem eu obriguei-me a canalizar todos os meus pensamentos de Bella e toda a dor para o fundo da minha mente –, somente por enquanto, até que eu estivesse pronto para libertá-los. Eu era capaz de me concentrar melhor, mas minha mente ainda ansiava por pensar em Bella.

Eu dirigia em alta velocidade, em linha reta a Ítaca, parando apenas para reabastecer meu carro. Itaca era o local onde minha família havia se estabelecido. Eles certamente estariam esperando por mim, pois eu tinha certeza que Alice os havia avisado sobre a minha chegada.

Dirigindo sozinho, comecei a perceber coisas que normalmente nunca prestaria atenção, mas que eu não pude deixar de notá-las hoje. Casais - alguns, de mãos dadas, outros em delicados e amorosos abraços. Como eu os invejava - eles tinham toda a sua vida para desfrutar uns dos outros, com os seus futuros definidos em sua frente. Eu nunca seria capaz de estar dessa maneira com o meu amor. Eu não tinha futuro. Eu só tinha intermináveis anos de vazio pela frente.

A propriedade familiar entrou em vista através das árvores circundantes. A casa era semelhante a que tínhamos morado em Forks, no Estado de Washington, exceto por ser de cor castanho-escura e ter uma varanda que ladeava toda a construção. No alpendre, toda a minha família estava esperando por mim – suas faces livres de qualquer expressão.

Eu não estava particularmente ansioso para ver minha família, especialmente porque eu não queria ouvir os pensamentos de compaixão e simpatia, mas, principalmente, eu temia ver a devoção entre os casais na minha família. Eu estava com medo de que o carinho que partilhavam uns com os outros, pois isso me afundaria no precipício que eu estava, de maneira totalmente inconsciente, em pé na beirada.

O ambiente era tenso quando eu saí do meu carro e caminhei em direção a eles. De repente, e sem perceber o seu movimento - Alice estava comigo, abraçando-me com força.

_Oh Edward._ Ela sussurrou em sua cabeça.

Ela saiu do abraço, agarrando a minha mão ao mesmo tempo em que me levava para a casa.

* * *

_N/T:_

_FELIZ ANO NOVO, QUERIDOS!!!_

_Saúde, paz, sucesso e sabedoria para todos!!!!! Vivam intensamente cada minuto!!!_

_Ahhh, esse capítulo, apesar de curtinho, é de cortar o coração..._

_Beijos!_

_Alessandra._


	6. Capítulo 5 Sem respirar

**Capítulo 5 – Sem respirar**

O interior da casa era leve e confortável, semelhante a casa em Forks. Esme gostava de mudanças, mas sempre decorava os interiores de cada casa Cullen de uma forma que nós, como vampiros, pudéssemos apreciar a claridade sem luz solar direta.

Alice ainda apertava minha mão quando se virou para a nossa família, que nos tinha seguido para dentro. Os olhares de todos estavam atentamente fixos em mim, encarando-me com cuidado. Eu podia ver em cada um de seus pensamentos que estavam todos sem saber o que dizer, se _deviam_ dizer alguma coisa. A tensão piorava enquanto o silêncio persistia.

Finalmente, após vários minutos de silêncio, Carlisle chamou-me em pensamento.

_Edward? _

Eu não queria responder. Eu não necessitava respirar, minha espécie só fazia isso por hábito. Mas eu precisaria respirar para conversar, e eu não podia suportar deixar o cheiro de Bella, que estava contido no meu corpo, ir embora. Eu tinha inalado o meu último suspiro na presença dela – quando eu tinha respirado seu aroma durante um tempo. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir. Era a única coisa que me restava dela, a única lembrança.

_Edward_? Esme falou-me em sua cabeça. _Você está bem, querido?_

Eu respondi curvando minha cabeça em um aceno.

Esme juntou as sobrancelhas, formando linhas de preocupação em sua testa. Ela correu para o lado de Carlisle, para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"O que há de errado com Edward? Ele parece tenso e indisposto". Eu não entendia por que ela fez o esforço de sussurrar, pois ela estava bem consciente de que eu, assim como os outros membros da minha família, seríamos capaz de ouvi-la perfeitamente.

"Ele não está respirando." Jasper falou em voz alta, respondendo a sua pergunta.

Eu queria virar e rosnar ameaçadoramente para ele. Por que ele tem que sentir o que eu estava sentindo? – A pressão era de respirar, mas o desespero para manter a única conexão que eu tinha com Bella era maior.

Eu não tinha sequer forças para olhar para ele com olhos acusadores.

_Desculpe-me, Edward._ Ele pensou, quando sentiu a minha exasperação.

Eu deveria ter esperado que Jasper estivesse monitorando minhas emoções - provavelmente para atualizar a minha família em como eu estava sobrevivendo sem Bella. Eles estavam todos preocupados, pois sabiam o quanto Bella significava para mim, mesmo Rosalie.

"O que você quer dizer com ele não está respirando?" Resmungou Emmett.

"Você sabe que eu não sei a razão, Emmett." Jasper respondeu calmamente.

_Edward_? Esme me chamou novamente.

Por que o resto da minha família não tem a capacidade de ler mentes como eu tinha? Seria muito mais conveniente se eu pudesse respondê-los em minha própria cabeça.

"Edward, você deve respirar. Não é saudável para que você mantenha tudo dentro de si" – Carlisle disse baixinho.

Felizmente, ele não sabia o porquê de eu não estar respirando ou percebia como era precioso o ar que estava dentro de meus pulmões – eles iriam pensar que eu era, indiscutivelmente, insano se eles soubessem.

"Edward, por favor? Fale conosco" – Esme falou com uma voz suave.

"Vamos lá, Edward, irmão." Emmett disse, encorajadoramente.

Alice de repente ficou tensa ao meu lado, suas pálpebras tremulavam, fechando-se. Jasper piscou para o lado dela, como sempre fazia quando ela tinha uma visão. Todos os outros só permanecerem imóveis. Eu assisti a visão de Alice em sua cabeça juntamente com ela. Fiquei chocado ao ver-me dar uma respiração ofegante. Eu balancei a cabeça mecanicamente.

_**Não**_. Eu gritava na minha cabeça.

Alice abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente para mim.

"Dê-lhe um minuto." Ela disse.

Todos os olhos foram parar em meu rosto.

A pressão dos seus olhares atentos em cima de mim, de repente tornou-se pesada demais. Minha garganta se fechou e a tensão sufocou meus pulmões. Parecia que ia explodir. Eu estava sendo forçado a exalar. Apertei a minha boca, mantendo-a fechada com força, mordendo o interior dos meus lábios. Eu não podia permitir que cheiro de Bella me deixasse – eu não estava pronto para deixar seu cheiro me abandonar.

Meus pulmões começaram a esvaziar o ar enquanto fazia o seu caminho pela minha traquéia. Eu iria expirar. Era inevitável. Eu estava a ponto de perder o que eu cuidadosamente guardei por todos esses dias.

Aconteceu exatamente como eu tinha visto na visão de Alice. O ar entrou na minha boca e eu bloqueei e engasguei antes de arquear-me, e o ar fresco apagar o aroma de Bella.

Alice segurou minha mão com mais força, apertando-a o suficiente para me impedir que eu caísse no chão. Eu comecei a hiperventilar, em rápidas respirações profundas. Esme parecia enevoada ao meu lado.

"Carlisle!" Esme gritou. "O que há de errado com ele?"

Eu nem sequer percebi a minha irmã e minha mãe me arrastarem para o sofá de couro no meio da sala. Estava alarmado comigo mesmo. Por que eu estava agindo desta maneira? Era isso que a ausência de Bella causaria em mim?

"Jasper!" Carlisle instruiu.

Instantaneamente, a calma tomou conta de mim e eu me senti estranhamente à vontade. Foi reconfortante, e eu fiquei agradecido.

Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos, sentindo-me envergonhado por meu episódio. Esme acariciava meu braço suavemente, confortando-me.

"Desculpe-me". Sussurrei, sentindo minha estupidez crescente. Eu inalei profundamente e senti todos os cheiros ao meu redor. Cheirava mal - não havia cheiro na casa que eu pude me familiarizar, além dos óbvios de minha família. Eu tinha estado aqui muitas vezes antes, mas ainda assim era estranho para mim - O cheiro dela não estava na casa. Eu queria gritar.

_Edward? _

Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Carlisle.

"Queira desculpar o meu comportamento. Foi idiota."

"Edward, onde você esteve nos últimos quatro dias? "Carlisle me questionou.

"Alice não lhe disse?" Perguntei intrigado, voltando-me para olhar para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sabia que você tinha partido Forks, porque você decidiu sair. Eu tinha uma visão de que você iria para o Norte, mas depois tudo ficou em branco. Eu não conseguia ver nada. Fiquei ansiosa. Você não tomou nenhuma decisão para eu ver, exceto a de vir para casa hoje". _Eu não gosto de ficar cega, fiquei realmente preocupada, Edward _– Alice continuou em sua cabeça.

"Então você não previu que eu iria bater?" Perguntei ainda confuso.

_Bater?_ Carlisle e Esme repetiram o mesmo pensamento em suas mentes.

Alice balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Você bateu? Mas o seu Volvo" - Carlisle perguntou pensando no meu carro estacionado em frente à casa, intacto.

"Não." Eu interrompi seus pensamentos. "Mas eu teria batido, seu eu tivesse parado o carro".

"Wow! Sério? "Emmett perguntou em um tom surpreso. "Sua cabeça deve ter ficado muito confusa."

"Emmett!" Rosalie sussurrou, alertando-o.

"O que?" Ele deu de ombros.

Ela não respondeu, em vez disso, ela apenas olhou para ele com seus olhos de topázio. Normalmente, a troca poderia me fazer rir - mas não hoje.

Não havia motivos para eu não ser honesto com minha família hoje – eles todos estavam conscientes de que algo estava errado.

"Sim, Emmett. Minha cabeça está uma bagunça."

"Mas você não vai ficar com a gente?" Alice perguntou acusadoramente. "Eu estou vendo isso."

Eu não respondi.

"Para aonde você vai?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi a verdade. "Eu só preciso ficar sozinho por algum tempo."

_Eu quero que você fique_. Alice pediu em sua cabeça.

"Quanto tempo é um tempo?" Questionou Jasper.

"Eu não sei. "Eu disse novamente.

"Ok, Edward. Mas, por favor, volte em breve, querido." Esme disse docemente. Ela entendeu que eu não estava pronto para ficar em torno de casais; eu precisaria de um tempo para cicatrizar, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca aconteceria. As feridas por deixar Bella nunca iriam se curar.

"Não vá, Edward." Emmett pediu.

"Deixe-o ir." Rosalie falou. "Ele vai voltar quando ele esquecê-la".

Um rosnar alto escapou dos meus lábios.

Emmett instintivamente se colocou na frente de Rosalie, protegendo-a.

"Calma, Edward. Você sabe que Rose não quis dizer isso. "Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. "Quis, querida?"

Rosalie ignorou-o e empurrou-o de lado, fora de sua posição de proteção. Ele, então, começou a rodear seus braços em volta de sua cintura.

O gesto carinhoso me fez querer rosnar outra vez, mas eu abafei-o. Isso era exatamente o que eu queria evitar.

Eu queria fugir das perguntas, dos olhares preocupados, e de todos os sinais de afeto.

Eu deveria abster-se de ficar zangado. Nenhum deles sabia da tortura que eu sentia. Mas Rosalie estava errada - eu nunca esqueceria Bella.

Uma vez que eu estava com roupas limpas, eu disse adeus à minha família. Deixei o meu carro – eu não precisava dele. Eu queria correr. Parti para as árvores, iniciando a mais longa e escura noite da minha existência.

* * *

_N/T:_

_Oi Amores!!!_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês!!!!_

_É de matar a angustia de Edward!_

_Por favor, deixem reviwes! Tenho certeza que a Sophie está acompanhando conosco!!!!_

_Beijos a todos,_

_Alessandra._


	7. Capítulo 6 A mais escura das noites

**Capítulo 6 – A mais escura das noites**

Eu fugira novamente. Mas desta vez foi da casa da minha própria família. Não havia nenhuma dor para eles – apenas constrangimento.

Agora eu estava longe de Jasper – então minhas emoções inundaram-me novamente. Eu tentei, com todas as forças de meu poderoso corpo, deixá-las para trás enquanto eu corria, mas elas estavam, lentamente, começando a escorrer pela minha mente.

Eu me forcei a correr mais rápido. Eu podia ouvir os veículos em uma estrada a poucos quilômetros de distância. Eu queria e precisava de silêncio e solidão. Meus músculos começaram a doer e meu ritmo abrandou involuntariamente. Seria possível que eu estava começando a ficar cansado? Eu nunca tinha experimentado a necessidade de parar de correr. Eu não poderia ficar cansado. Eu lancei meu corpo para frente. Ele não respondeu. Eu me senti totalmente drenado. A dor que eu sentia estava me enfraquecendo. Eu desacelerei e parei depois de um minuto. Não havia porque continuar. Eu só ouvia a brisa da noite delicadamente assobiando por entre as árvores agora.

Minha resistência estava tão frágil, então eu abracei a mim mesmo e deixei minha mente libertar-se.

Esperei a dor me consumir. Ela chocou-se em mim como o golpe de mil facas. Clamei em agonia e cai no chão, enquanto a dor se apossava de mim.

Bella.

Minha Bella.

As lembranças me invadiram.

O primeiro dia que olhei para Bella, a vi apenas como outro ser humano. Mas era como se ela estivesse rodeando-me a todo momento. O fato de eu ser incapaz de ler sua mente foi extremamente frustrante, porque eu nunca tinha encontrado um ser humano ou mente que eu não pudesse ler.

Naquele primeiro dia fatídico, o seu perfume inebriante me arrebatou selvagemente. Eu quase exterminei uma sala inteira de alunos, só para provar da menina que estava irradiando o cheiro doce de frésias. Eu tive que sair da cidade; somente assim eu pude evitar matá-la. Eu devia ter ficado longe. Eu nunca deveria ter retornado para Forks. Mas a verdade foi que Bella me fascinou e, além disso, eu não queria ser forçado a deixar a cidade por um humano insignificante. Eu poderia ter sido mais obtuso? Eu deveria ter ficado fora da vida de Bella desde o início – de forma que ela nunca teria se apaixonado por mim ou sido imposta a tornar-se parte do perigoso mundo mítico que eu pertencia.

Tantas coisas que eu deveria ter feito – mas eu não fiz, e tudo porque eu era uma criatura profundamente egoísta. Eu realmente me desprezo por ferir Bella, colocando-a constantemente em perigo. Foi o ato mais cruel que eu já havia cometido. Nada poderia me fazer sentir culpado – nem mesmo assassinato.

Meus olhos doíam com a necessidade de lágrimas. Meu corpo congelado estremeceu violentamente quando o choro sem lágrimas começou, e eu me afoguei em meu próprio vazio.

Deixei para trás mais do que eu previa quando saí de Forks. A parte de mim que ainda detinha Bella – meu coração. Meu peito vazio vibrava com a solidão.

Bella fez-me sentir humano. Eu senti meu frio coração, quando a pele dela encontrou a minha pela primeira vez. Eu derreti sob o seu toque enquanto sua pele quente enviava uma emoção de êxtase para mim. Eu tremia de prazer com o pensamento de tocá-la. Ela era tão quente e amorosa – não importando que fosse um monstro que ela abraçava. Ah, como eu desejava voltar para os braços da minha amada.

Eu ainda me sentia humano neste momento, ainda que Bella não estivesse mais comigo. Eu estava passando por todas essas emoções que foram ressurgindo do ser humano enterrado dentro de mim – ser humano este que Bella tinha libertado.

Fiquei imaginando o que Bella estava fazendo agora. Será que ela estava pensando em mim, como eu estava pensando nela? Será que ela ainda se ressentia com as memórias da minha partida?

O rosto agonizante de Bella apareceu na minha cabeça enquanto a minha partida repetia-se várias e várias vezes em minha mente, de forma rápida. Eu a assisti, tão a contragosto, ela acreditar que eu não a queria – como se tal coisa fosse possível! Vi-me fugir como um covarde, deixando minha frágil Bella sozinha no meio de uma floresta. Deixá-la lá tinha sido um erro – outro erro. E se algo acontecesse com ela? Eu tinha ouvido-a dar alguns passos para dentro da floresta. E se ela tentou me seguir? Será que ela faria isso? Ela poderia ter se perdido ou pior – se ferir gravemente, e eu a deixei lá. Eu não podia suportar apenas pensar nas consequências.

Não. Bella tinha prometido – nada imprudente ou estúpido. Eu tinha pedido a ela para não andar na floresta sozinha antes, ela saberia que eu considerava isso imprudente. Eu não tinha motivo para me preocupar – Bella tinha prometido.

Cavei meus dedos na terra debaixo de mim, tentando agarrar alguma coisa para parar de cair. Isso não me ajudou – a terra só transformou-se em pó.

Eu estava quebrando.

Eu tinha sido rasgado em uma centena de pedaços.

Eu nunca seria recomposto.

Apenas minha Bella poderia me fazer completo novamente.

Eu repeti várias vezes que eu tinha feito a coisa certa por Bella, pela primeira vez.

Mantê-la segura era tudo que importava.

Deixar Bella era um meio para um fim.

Eu enrolei-me como uma bola e deixei a miséria me tomar. Eu tinha certeza de que a quantidade de dor que eu estava sentindo iria lentamente me torturar até a morte. Saudei-a e aceitei-a, porque eu sabia que merecia sofrer.

Eu não sei há quanto tempo eu tinha me colocado em posição fetal – nem me importei com isso. Minha mente estava nublada com pensamentos sobre Bella.

Sua mente inacessível que eu desejava ler.

Seu sedoso cabelo castanho entornando seus ombros.

Seu aroma delicioso que deixava a minha garganta em chamas.

Seus convidativos olhos castanho chocolate, que me mostrava o caminho para sua alma.

Ela era tão perfeita.

Em algum ponto durante a longa noite, eu havia consumido todos os meus pensamentos sobre Bella e cada segundo que eu tinha passado em sua presença. Eu sentia falta dela terrivelmente. Eu me perguntei se ela sentia falta de mim. Quanto tempo levaria para ela me esquecer?

Esperei que eu houvesse tornado o processo mais rápido, eliminando todas as coisas que tinham alguma ligação comigo.

Eu gostaria de ter alguma coisa – qualquer coisa de Bella comigo... Como uma fotografia ou um pedaço de sua roupa, que ainda tivesse seu cheiro. Xinguei-me por colocar as fotos que eu tinha retirado da carta da mãe de Bella no lixo.

De repente, minha mente estalou enquanto eu recordava de algo.

Eu tinha algo que havia pertencido a Bella.

Enfiei minha mão no bolso da minha calça e tirei algo que pareceria tão insignificante para uma pessoa normal – mas, para mim, era a única ligação que eu tinha com Bella, o que significava tudo.

A tampa do refrigerante.

A tampa da garrafa de limonada que Bella estava bebendo no primeiro dia que eu sentei com ela na hora do almoço.

Eu não poderia ficar longe dela. Eu era fraco. Eu cedi.

Mas desta vez, eu não seria tão débil ou egoísta – eu iria ficar longe.

Puxei-me para posição sentada, para examinar o objeto em minha mão. Era uma coisa tão insignificante para segurar – mas havia pertencido a Bella. Ela estava brincando com a tampa no dia do almoço. Ela era a única pessoa que havia tocado-a, e isso era importante para mim.

Eu apertava suavemente a parte superior do frasco em minha mão – para não destruí-la, e deitei-me no chão para olhar para o céu.

**O céu estava vazio e escuro, como eu. **

**Onde estava a lua? As estrelas? **

**Eu não podia ver claramente. **

**A saudade de Bella estava nublando meus olhos, e agora o céu era negro. **

**Por que isso aconteceu? Eu sabia que tinha que ter feito o que eu fiz, e eu sabia que seria difícil, mas eu nunca tinha imaginado isso. **

**Então a verdade me bateu. **

**Percebi agora que Bella era minha lua, minhas estrelas. **

**Ela se foi, e, por tal, eles se foram. **

* * *

**_N/T:_**

**_Oi Amores!!!_**

**_Ahhh, obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Elas realmente me tocam profundamente!!! A Sophie é uma escritora maravilhosa!!!!!_**

**_Desculpem-me se não estou podendo atualizar com maior rapidez... Estou fazendo meu possível! Mas já sou uma Twimon... Tenho filhos, emprego, casa e, nem sempre consigo me dedicar à tradução como eu gostaria... _**

**_Mas ai está outro capítulo! Tive vontade, enquanto estava traduzindo, de entrar dentro do papel e pegar o Edward no colo (não antes de dar uns bons tabefes nele para mostrar a besteira que ele fez! Infelizmente, minha mão sairia quebrada e ele sequer sentiria...)_**

**_Beijos! Muitos!_**

**_Alessandra (Sandy Meirelles)._**


	8. Capítulo 7 Distração

**Capítulo 7 - Distração**

O tempo passou.

Excepcionalmente lento.

A dor não desapareceu, mas eu tinha aprendido a viver com ela.

Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que eu sempre pensaria em Bella.

Os últimos dois meses de minha vida haviam sido gastos com sobrevivência e alimentação. A maior parte do tempo eu estava correndo para lugares diferentes olhando para as estrelas – para os meus pontos de razão.

Eu não caçava muitas vezes – somente quando era necessário. A queimação em minha garganta já não me incomodava. Apenas sentia-a como uma coceira irritante que eu era capaz de ignorar facilmente. Não era nada comparado com a dor de perder minha Bella. Eu só me forcei a caçar, pois, caso eu sentisse o cheiro de um ser humano, os meus sentidos predatórios assumiriam automaticamente. Isso quase aconteceu há várias semanas atrás. Eu me encolhi enquanto me lembrava...

Eu não tinha caçado desde que havia deixado Forks, o que para um vampiro era uma quantidade considerável de tempo sem alimentação.

Não via motivo para caçar.

Eu não tinha mais nada para me manter vivo.

Como resultado, eu me sentia muito fraco a cada dia que passava.

Eu estava andando num ritmo constante, humano – não tinha pressa de chegar a lugar algum. De repente, me deparei com uma deliciosa fragrância. Não era o perfume mais delicioso que eu já havia sentido, mas ainda assim era irresistível e isso fez minha garganta queimar intensamente – o cheiro só podia ser humano. Meus sentidos instintivamente me dominaram e antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu estava seguindo o cheiro apetitoso com a finalidade de conquista. O perfume me levou a um pequeno estacionamento de um parque nacional. Eu vi meu alvo caminhando até o seu veículo. Um pequeno ser humano frágil – tão facilmente dominável. Eu corria em volta do perímetro do lote para me aproximar, a fim de iniciar o meu ataque.

Eu saltei para trás de minha caça, agachando-me.

Eu estava prestes a atacar quando o humano virou-se.

Eu gelei.

_Ela_ era uma jovem mulher – com os olhos castanho chocolate que lembravam os de Bella. Eles não eram tão bonitos como os da minha amada, mas eles foram suficientes para me deter por um momento e fazer-me perceber o que eu estava fazendo.

Que diabos eu estava pensando?

Eu não poderia devorá-la.

Ela era humana.

Eu não caço os humanos.

Eu não poderia tirar a vida de alguém dessa forma.

Esta mulher inocente não merecia isso.

E se essa mulher significasse para alguém o que Bella significava para mim?

E se ela fosse a Bella de alguém?

O pensamento de alguma criatura matar a minha Bella me fez rosnar ameaçadoramente. A não existência de Bella seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

Eu não poderia viver em um mundo sem Bella.

Forcei-me a ficar em linha reta, fora da minha posição de caça, e me virei correndo em direção das árvores, gritando palavrões em minha cabeça.

Eu era um monstro cruel sem coração.

Eu rapidamente abandonei esta minha memória, não querendo me alongar sobre o assunto.

Eu estava certo de que Alice teria previsto a minha tentativa de ataque, mas não havia nenhuma maneira para ela me avisar – a bateria do meu telefone celular tinha acabado e não havia nenhuma maneira de carregá-la, enquanto eu estivesse vivendo na solidão.

Ocasionalmente, quando eu estava perto de uma cidade que era ofuscada por nuvens, eu comprava algumas roupas novas e pernoitava em um hotel para limpar-me. Eu nunca liguei a televisão enquanto eu estava lá, então eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo nos assuntos atuais.

Eu tentei evitar tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar-me de Bella, embora ela estivesse em cada pensamento que possuía minha mente.

Eu passei meus dias vagando de lugar para lugar – nunca me dirigi para nenhum lugar em particular. Esforcei-me para pensar em coisas para fazer, a fim de ocupar minha mente, mas nunca tive ideia de nada.

Todo o tempo, meu peito vazio pedia-me para ir e recuperar o meu coração.

A única coisa que me impediu de voltar correndo para Forks – e para a minha Bella, foi o pensamento de ela estar segura e de que nunca mais seria ameaçada pela minha espécie de novo.

À noite, eu me deitava e olhava para o céu procurando a lua e as estrelas, esperando que magicamente elas aparecessem e trouxessem a razão e a luz para a minha vida novamente.

Elas nunca fizeram isso.

Eu nunca havia sentido tanto a solidão como hoje. Durante a semana passada, eu estava considerando retornar para o conforto de minha família para uma visita. Eu perdi meus pais e meus irmãos. Talvez a sua companhia levantasse meu ânimo um pouco. Eu duvidava, mas ainda assim eu esperava que isso acontecesse.

Eu não tinha tido nenhuma comunicação com eles após minha partida. Eles certamente estariam preocupados comigo e eu estava sendo egoísta pela falta de contato.

Eu imediatamente mudei de direção e dirigi-me para o nordeste.

Levei quatro dias para chegar a Ítaca, enquanto eu ainda passava todas as noites esperando minha lua se materializar.

Eu decidi caçar antes de ir falar com a minha família. Eu encontrei uma manada de alces em uma pequena clareira cercada por árvores frondosas. Deixei meus sentidos predadores assumirem e eu rapidamente me lancei sobre os dois maiores, quebrando o pescoço dos animais imediatamente. Eu havia drenado o primeiro e deixei a criatura cair das minhas mãos de pedra. Eu estava prestes a consumir o segundo, quando ouvi um som familiar.

O suave som de pés correndo a uma velocidade desumana era apenas audível para ouvidos de vampiro. Meus olhos instintivamente escanearam a floresta, para buscar sinais de perigo.

Foi então que ouvi os seus pensamentos.

_Somos somente nós, Edward._ Jasper falou em sua cabeça.

Levantei-me para fora da minha agachada posição de caça.

Um segundo depois, Alice saltou para a clareira, seguida de perto pelo meu irmão. Ela se aproximava graciosamente a mim, com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto. Ela ficou muito feliz em me ver.

Embora ela estivesse feliz, tinha um olhar superficial em seus olhos. Eu podia ver em seus pensamentos que ela sentia profundamente perder a melhor amiga.

Jasper manteve-se distante – ainda se sentindo muito culpado.

Fiquei sem fala por um minuto. Estava bastante chocado em vê-los. Eu não tinha ficado em companhia de ninguém por algum tempo e parecia que eu tinha perdido a minha capacidade de falar.

O sorriso de Alice vacilou enquanto ela processava minha expressão de surpresa.

Eu pigarreei a minha garganta e finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

"Bem... Olá, Alice."

Seu sorriso iluminou-se novamente.

"Edward!" Ela gritou.

Ela envolveu seus braços em minha volta, então eu a peguei, levantando-a do chão e retornei o abraço. Eu não havia percebido o quanto eu sentia falta de minha irmã favorita.

"Estou tão feliz que você está de volta." Ela disse enquanto eu a colocava de volta em seus pés.

Eu comecei a protestar, para dizer-lhe que isso era apenas uma visita curta.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Ela me interrompeu. "Você não vai ficar muito tempo."

Eu dei o meu melhor na tentativa de esboçar um sorriso e me virei para o meu irmão.

"Jazz Olá!!".

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Desculpe-nos por tê-lo surpreendido. Carlisle disse para Alice esperar você chegar em casa, mas ela estava tão animada com sua chegada, que não pude impedi-la. "

Alice mostrou a língua para ele.

"Não, está tudo bem." Eu respondi. "É bom ver vocês dois."

Alice pegou minha mão e levou-me para perto de Jasper. Ela pegou uma de suas mãos e, juntos, de mãos dadas, corremos na direção do resto da nossa família, deixando os alces drenados para trás.

Minha família me recebeu de braços abertos, mesmo Rosalie brilhava para mim quando ela apareceu no topo da escada, enquanto Jasper, Alice e eu entravamos na casa.

Sentamo-nos todos na sala de estar por horas.

Eu disse a minha família que eu havia vagado pelo país e eles não me pressionaram para obter mais detalhes, que eu realmente agradeci.

Eu não falei muito – basicamente eu ouvia enquanto cada membro de minha família me contava o que estave fazendo durante minha ausência.

Carlisle havia se tornado professor em tempo parcial na Universidade de Cornell, e durante as noites trabalhava em um hospital.

Jasper estava em Cornell também, mas ele estava estudando Filosofia. Ele estava realmente se divertindo.

Esme estava imersa em um novo projeto de reforma para uma casa do século XVI, situada no norte da cidade.

Em poucos dias, Rosalie e Emmett estariam iniciando uma segunda lua de mel para comemorar o décimo aniversário de seu quinto casamento. Eles estavam indo para a Europa. Emmett estava animado com as possibilidades de caça.

Alice estava tentando pesquisar sobre sua vida humana e de onde ela tinha vindo. Ela havia conseguido localizar o asilo onde ela havia sido mantida em cativeiro, mas não tinha visitado o local ainda. Ela também tinha descoberto seu verdadeiro nome – Mary Alice Brandon. De alguma forma, eu achava melhor ela não fazer isso.

Tudo isto tinha sido descoberto a partir de informações que James tinha fornecido em uma fita de vídeo que ele fez para convencer-me na primavera passada.

Estremeci com a lembrança do estúdio de ballet, onde James quase matou minha Bella – onde eu também tinha quase drenado sua vida.

Eu estava grato que Bella não estava mais no meio de nossa malévola espécie.

Eu achei difícil saber que minha família seguiu com as suas vidas, enquanto eu estava preso na escuridão, sozinho.

Eu deixei os meus pensamentos vaguear enquanto eu fui para meu quarto.

Todo o mundo tinha coisas para fazer, enquanto eu não tinha nada. Eu passei meus dias vagando e perambulando como um fantasma. Eu precisava de um passatempo ou atividade para me concentrar.

O pensamento do vampiro sádico que atraiu Bella para estúdio de balé me deu uma ideia.

James era um rastreador.

Eu sempre achei o conceito de rastreamento verdadeiramente interessante – talvez eu devesse me esforçar em transformá-lo em uma atividade, para ocupar a minha mente de sua inundação de pensamentos sobre Bella.

O que ou quem eu devo rastrear?

Eu não tinha ideia por onde começar exatamente, como o processo todo se desenvolvia – eu precisaria de algum tipo de orientação, possivelmente a partir de um rastreador experiente.

Talvez Carlisle tivesse algum conhecido que poderia me apontar a direção correta?

James havia sido altamente competente – sua caça era a sua obsessão. Victoria, a mulher que estava em seu clã, era seu cúmplice. Eu estava tão preocupado com a leitura da mente de James na clareira de baseball nesse dia, que eu não havia prestado muita atenção em Victoria. Eu não a via como um perigo.

Victoria ajudou James na sua missão de levar Bella de mim, e ela também merecia morrer.

Mas ela ainda estava lá fora, em algum lugar.

O meu principal objetivo passou pela minha mente – Manter Bella segura.

Então eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

Eu iria rastrear Victoria.

* * *

**N/T: Oi Amores!!!!!!**

**Esse eu traduzi mais rápido!!!!**

**Eu entrei em contato com a Sophie, sobre o pedido de vocês, e ela me respondeu:**

_"Hey!  
I'm glad it's doing great success!  
I might write Eclipse from Edward's POV after I finish university and have time to do it :)  
Sophie xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

**"_Olá!_**

_**Eu estou feliz que a fic esteja sendo um sucesso!**_

_**Talvez eu escreva Eclipse do ponto de vista de Edward após terminar a universidade e ter tempo de fazê-lo.**_

_**Sophie"**_

**Obrigada por todos os coments!!! Podem ter certeza que, muitas vezes, são eles que me motivam a ficar acordada até mais tarde e traduzir mais um capítulo.**

**Sintam-se abraçados, apertados e afofados!**


	9. Capítulo 8 Aniquilação

**Capítulo 8 - Aniquilação **

Eu havia tomado minha decisão.

Eu rastrearia Victoria.

Dois segundos depois, ouvi passos pelo lado de fora da minha porta.

"Entre" Eu falei antes que meu pai tivesse a chance de bater.

A porta se abriu lentamente e Carlisle caminhou para dentro

"Edward." Ele falou com autoridade em seu tom. "Eu vim para tentar persuadi-lo a modificar sua decisão mais recente." Em regra, Alice me consultaria antes se deveria informar a minha família sobre o meu futuro imediato, mas sua visão foi tão preocupante que ela os informou imediatamente. Eles estavam todos apreensivos sobre meu futuro. Não era necessário.

"É apenas algo que tenho que fazer, Carlisle."

"Você nos fez prometer não mais interferir na vida de Bella; o rastreamento de Victoria é uma interferência".

"Isto não é sobre Bella". Menti.

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, questionando-me.

_Não é? _Ele pensou.

"Eu estou tentando corrigir um erro do passado. Victoria deve ser exterminada. Vou manter a minha promessa de não colocar em risco a vida de Bella novamente com a minha presença ".

Eu nunca iria assombrar a vida dela uma segunda vez.

"Edward, você não precisa fazer isso. Você não pode proteger Bella de tudo. Especialmente quando você não está mais com ela. "

Meu peito palpitava vazio com suas palavras.

Estar longe de Bella era insuportável, mas saber que eu nunca iria vê-la fisicamente enviava dores por todo o meu corpo.

Eu sabia que não podia proteger Bella de acidentes humanos – as coisas que o destino tinha reservado para ela. Mas eu poderia eliminar a criatura mítica que tinha uma mão em sua captura.

"Eu sei disso, mas isso não significa que eu não possa corrigir o erro." Eu disse a Carlisle.

"Você não pode caçar todos os vampiros não vegetarianos que possam passar por Washington, Edward. Não tem lógica."

Recuei com o pensamento de outro monstro chegando perto da minha Bella.

Outros pensamentos vagavam pela minha mente – Bella era um imã para o perigo. Exigia proteção – uma armadura.

E se outro vampiro deparasse com seu perfume? Seria apenas um golpe de sorte dele.

Se o cheiro dela sequer fosse remotamente tão atraente para qualquer outra pessoa como foi para mim – ela não teria chance de sobreviver.

Talvez eu pudesse voltar.

Não para Bella.

Mas voltar para Forks – para vê-la, protegê-la.

Eu poderia vê-la todos os dias e respirar o cheiro dela, secretamente.

Eu estaria ajudando a preservar sua vida – vê-la crescer mais e me deixar para trás, para sempre.

**Não**. Eu me proibi.

Isso seria interferir e seria egoísta, assim como verdadeiramente doloroso.

Eu tinha prometido.

O esforço de Carlisle para me convencer foi em vão. O resto da minha família não apoiava minha decisão, exceto Emmett. Ele estava desesperado para vir comigo, e praticamente implorou a Rose para adiar a sua lua de mel. Eu escondi meu prazer em como ela, de forma contundente, havia recusado.

Emmett não poderia me seguir.

Ninguém poderia.

Isso era algo que eu tinha que fazer por conta própria.

"Edward. Por favor, não faça isso" - Alice disse baixinho. "Se você quer olhar para o futuro de Bella... Bem, eu posso fazer isso por você."

"Não, Alice! Eu não quero você olhando para seu futuro. Por favor. Por favor. Você prometeu". Lembrei-a.

"Mas esse caminho é mais seguro, Edward" - Esme tentou racionalmente.

"Eu quero destruir todos e qualquer coisa que já pensou em ferir Bella." Eu disse com a voz calma.

Alice suspirou pesadamente enquanto todos da minha família olharam para Jasper.

Ele abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e culpa intensificadas.

"Desculpe-me, eu não queria dizer você, Jazz". Eu disse a verdade. "Eu prometo".

Todo mundo pareceu relaxar um pouco, até mesmo Jasper. Ele atirou-me um sorriso fraco.

De fato, Carlisle tinha um conhecido que era um rastreador qualificado. No entanto, esta era um dom vampírico – ele sentia um puxão para o seu destino. Portanto, ele não seria capaz de me dar as informações que eu precisava, porque sua habilidade veio naturalmente, e isso não era algo que se poderia explicar ou ensinar.

O único outro rastreador que Carlisle conhecia era Demetri - um dos vampiros da guarda dos Volturi em Volterra. Eu não queria viajar para a Itália para obter informações sobre o rastreamento – seria apenas adiar a minha missão. Além disso, ir à Itália ampliaria a distância entre mim e Bella, e esse pensamento me fez sentir tenso.

A habilidade para o rastreamento não era algo que você pode aprender através do estudo; era necessária uma experiência que eu não tinha. Embora eles não quisessem que eu fizesse isso, Carlisle e Jasper deram-me o máximo de informação possível sobre o que ambos sabiam sobre o assunto, em um esforço para tornar mais fácil para mim. Parecia muito simples.

"Você deve estar sintonizado com o aroma tanto quanto fisicamente possível. Mantê-lo fresco em sua mente. Lembre-se. É importante que você faça, Edward, senão você vai perder o seu rumo". Jasper disse-me.

"Você vai ter que recuperar o aroma da Victoria em algum lugar. Senão você poderá ser confundido com outro cheiro e seguir o caminho errado. "Carlisle me informou.

Onde o cheiro de Victoria estaria mais forte?

O único lugar que eu sabia que ela tinha ido definitivamente era Forks.

Eu não poderia ter certeza se ela tinha viajado para o Phoenix com James porque ele estava sozinho no estúdio de ballet.

Eu teria que voltar para Washington.

Forks.

E Forks só queria dizer uma coisa para mim – Bella.

De repente eu estava animado – Eu poderia checar se Bella estava bem.

Eu podia ver o seu rosto bonito e cheirar seu aroma refinado.

_Edward?_ Jasper interrompeu meus pensamentos com os seus próprios; ele sentiu a minha mudança de humor. Seu tom de questionamento me trouxe de volta para o estado de espírito certo.

Eu não poderia voltar para Forks.

Eu tinha prometido não invadir a vida de Bella.

Minhas esperanças ruíram.

Eu precisaria de concentração para que eu pudesse me aplicar na minha caça.

Eu teria que voltar para Washington.

Não para Forks – eu ficaria longe de lá.

Teria que sentir o cheiro de Victoria e rastreá-la.

Eu só tinha uma vaga idéia do seu cheiro, mas seria capaz de reconhecê-lo quando me deparasse com ele.

Eu segui meu caminho alguns dias depois, sozinho.

Corri na direção de Washington, de Forks, de Bella, sem esforço. Era como se um fio de aço me puxasse para lá rapidamente, fazendo-me correr mais rápido e mais rápido.

Eu não ia voltar para o lugar onde eu desejava estar – ao lado de Bella.

Eu estava voltando para cumprir um novo objetivo: aniquilação.

Enquanto eu corria, meus pensamentos voltaram para Bella.

Como seria fácil ir e vê-la. Para ver qual o curso que a sua vida tinha tomado agora que eu já não era uma parte dela.

Eu seria uma memória distante para Bella agora.

Minhas feridas não cicatrizadas sangraram.

Eu detestava não estar envolvido na vida de Bella.

Fiquei imaginando com o que ocupou o seu tempo, agora que os vampiros a tinham deixado.

Corri para Forks, sem sequer parar para ver a lua durante a noite. Enquanto eu cruzava a fronteira do Estado de Washington, a luz do dia começou a desvanecer-se, trazendo a esperada escuridão para a minha vida mais uma vez. O céu tornou-se negro quando a chuva começou a cair, molhando-me.

Comecei a ficar nervoso.

Eu podia sentir Bella ao meu alcance.

Eu teria forças suficientes para ficar longe, agora que eu estava tão perto?

Não consegui ficar longe da última vez.

Quando eu tinha fugido para o Alasca para ficar longe de Bella, eu logo me vi correndo de volta para ela. Eu estava a poucos metros dela agora.

Estava tudo ficando absurdamente difícil, mas eu não me renderia.

Eu canalizei a dor angustiante que ainda irradiava de mim e de todos os meus pensamentos sobre Bella para o fundo da minha mente, a fim de me concentrar.

Eu só tinha que localizar o cheiro de Victoria, familiarizar-me com ele e então eu poderia sair daqui.

As dores intensificaram-se com a idéia de deixá-la... Mais uma vez.

A única coisa que me faria sair de novo de onde eu estava era a consciência de que Victoria ainda estava lá fora, em algum lugar.

Eu queria vingança.

Eu queria um justo castigo por Bella.

Eu inalei profundamente e fechei os olhos para explorar os cheiros ao meu redor. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era o aroma dos troncos de árvores diferentes, e vários animais. Caminhei lentamente para frente, com cuidado, analisando cada cheiro e processando-os em minha mente.

Eu continuei andando por numerosas milhas, quando de repente dois novos aromas penetraram em minha cabeça. Eles estavam visivelmente diferentes dos outros ao meu redor. Ambos eram odores inconfundíveis dos vampiros. Eu reconheci imediatamente – Victoria acompanhada por James. Seus aromas eram velhos, mas ainda estavam presentes aqui. O outro membro de seu clã, Laurent, não estava com eles. Eu só podia pressupor que este era o lugar onde Victoria e James se encontraram para planejar a sua estratégia, após Laurent ter fugido para Denali. Eu engoli um rosnar em razão das minhas memórias, e isso me tirou o foco.

Abri os olhos e reconheci o local. Eu estava a poucos quilômetros da cidade de Forks – não muito longe da minha casa anterior.

Meu peito vazio apertou e agora eu sabia onde eu estava.

Eu estava perto demais.

Eu não poderia lidar com isso.

Todas as minhas esperanças e desejos estavam quase ao toque das minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir-lhes pedindo-me para satisfazê-los. Todos implorando para ver Bella.

Eu tinha caçado antes de eu sair de Ithaca e durante várias vezes em minha viagem, para me tornar o mais forte possível. Eu usei toda a força que eu tinha para resistir à atração por Bella.

Fechei os olhos novamente, obrigando-me a concentrar. Eu respirava o cheiro de Victoria, tornando-o forte e latente em minha mente.

Caminhei lentamente para frente, seguindo o cheiro longe da direção de Forks – tornando-se mais e mais forte até que o odor James já não estava presente ao lado dele.

O cheiro dela foi em uma direção a sudoeste. Engatei meus passos em uma corrida, ainda rastreando o aroma cuidadosamente enquanto eu deixava meu coração novamente, e comecei minha primeira caçada.

* * *

**_N/T: Sorry pelo atraso, amores! Mas dessa vez tenho justificativa! Eu estive doente, de molho quase 15 dias. _**

**_Mas está ai! Outro capítulo bem intenso, não?_**

**_Obrigada pelos reviews! Não vou respondê-los pessoalmente, pois isso atrasaria ainda mais a postagem! Mas eu li cada uma deles! E fico absurdamente feliz e grata com a manifestação de carinho de vocês!!!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Alessandra – Sandy Meirelles_**


	10. Explicações

Olá Queridos!

Vamos às explicações.

Uma outra pessoa traduziu a fic. Acredito que sem a autorização da Sophie. Portanto, perdi toda a vontade.

Vou falar com a Sophie para deletar a fic e explicar-lhe o ocorrido. Agradeço a todos que me seguiram até aqui.

Beijos enormes,

Alessandra.


End file.
